The Sonny Diaries Part III
by Ra4chel-the 4 is silent
Summary: Part III of the Sonny Diaries Series. Thanks to a time machine Zora invented, Chad, Sonny, Tawni, Grady, Nico, and Zora are sent into the future where they discover their lives don't exactly turn out how they expected...Read Part I and II first.
1. Chap 1 and Im Already Stumped 4 a Title

**Miss me yet? I'm gonna be posting an author's note for part II so i'm not gonna say much here. Just that if you haven't read part I and II yet, do it now because you won't understand this story AT ALL if you don't. **

**Also, I hope to see some familiar pen names in my reviews later. :)**

**

* * *

**

Tawni's POV

"Candles, napkins, table cloth...are you sure we have everything, Chad?"

"Relax, Tawni," Chad said, putting his arms around me. "Thanksgiving's not for another week. Do you want to cook the turkey a week in advance too?

"I'm sorry," I apologized. "It's just that this is our first Thanksgiving together and I want it to be memorable."

"Everything will be fine," he assured me. He put his hands on my belly. I wasn't sure whether he was talking to me, about Thankgiving, or to himself, about being a father.

"Zoey will be here any day," he said, sounding both nervous and excited.

"Lily," I corrected impatiently. "Her name is Lily."

"No, it's not," Chad snapped. "I've been dreaming abouth having a little girl named Zoey my whole life. I'm not giving that up."

"Well, at least I'm willing to compromise," I snapped back. "I suggested we pick another name that we both like, but you won't even _look_ at a baby name book." I stomped up the stairs in a huff. I expected Chad to follow me and apoligize for snipping at me, but he didn't. We just hadn't been getting along very well lately. Maybe it was just stress about the baby, but it seemed like we were fighting 24/7.

I sat down on my bed and looked around at the plethora of baby stuff scattered around the room. Expensive cribs, high chairs, and change tables were piled in a corner, still in their boxes, and the mountain of clothes and toys was so tall, if it collapsed, I'd probably be buried alive. And yet, I was still paranoid about not having enough stuff. I kept going to the store an buying diapers. By now I must have at least 750. I hoped to God that we wouldn't go through all of them, because if our daughter used that many diapers while she was still a size one, Chad and I were going to be in deep shit...no pun intended.

"I can't wait to see you," I whispered. Lily kicked in reply and I smiled. Then I remembered how we still had a million and one things to do before she got here. Would we be ready in time? And if we were, would Chad and I be good parents? I guess I'd have to wait and find out.

* * *

**So if you're new and you decided not to listen to me and you started reading this story without reading part I and II first, TOLD YOU SO! You have no idea what's going on, do you? That's okay. Just go back and read the first two parts. Also, Check out my website ra4chel(.)piczo(.)com for more information about me and this story and a bunch more random crap. **

**For the rest of you, welcome back. I missed you. Please review everyone and I'll try to get the new chapter up pretty soon. LOVE YOU!**

**Peace out suckahs!**


	2. Are You Happy?

**I spent all of third and fourth period today writing more chapters for this story. Your welcome! Btw, I've added in a little unexpected Chad drama that does add a bit of Nico drama to it, but I still need some ideas. No offense to Nico, but he's not the most interesting character...**

**Anywayz, I Hope you enjoy chapter two...and for those of you who are wondering whether or not there will be a fourth part to this story...well, I guess we'll have to wait and see. It depends how much longer it takes to tell the story I have planned and how much more crap I add to it...to be honest, I originally planned to have just one story, but it got SOO LONG! haha. story of my life.**

**

* * *

**

Grady's POV

I woke up at 8 to the sound of my TV. The sun was up and it looked like it was going to be a beautiful day. I rolled over and faced Zora.

"Good morning," I whispered, kissing her forehead.

"What? Where am I?" Zora asked, opening her eyes.

"You're at my house," I told her. "We fell asleep watching TV."

"Oh," she said, yawning and stretching her arms. "I should probably be getting home."

"Please don't go," I begged her.

"Fine," Zora agreed, snuggling up next to me. I picked up the remoted and turned on a romantic comedy I'd never heard of. And why would I have? It was made in 2018.

The movie was just getting to the good part, when Debbie and John kiss for the first time, when my cell phone vibrated. I opened up the text message and rolled my eyes.

_Grady, please take me back. I need you. -Keira_

"Who was that from?" Zora asked.

"No one," I answered, turning my phone off. I still loved Keira, but she had made her bed and now she had to lie in it. And besides, I loved Zora more.

Zora and I finished up the moie and then went downstairs for breakfast. I taught Zora how to make hard boiled eggs and we made out on the couch while they cooked. I was going to be careful not to let it go farther than that though after what had happened with Keira.

While we were eating, Zora and I talked about the movie we had just seen and what I'd missed at previous dinners."

"What was with Sonny last week?" I asked. "She looked a little weird."

"She's trying to be friend with Chad," she told me. "It can't be easy for her."

"Well, let's hope things work out for her as well ast hey did for us," I said.

"Yea," she answered. She paused for a minute. "Grady are you happy here?"

"In L.A?" I asked. "Or in the future?"

"The future," she told me. "Are you happy in the future?"

"Well, yea, I guess so," I answered. "Why?"

"Just wondering,"

"Are you happy?" I asked, wondering if she was going to break up with me.

"Yea," she answered. "I am."

* * *

**I don't know if I can post a chapter tomorrow or not, but I'll try. And I seriously doubt I'll be posting another one today, but you never know...**

**Peace out suckahs!**


	3. You Know Best

**Hey guyz! I'm loving all the reviews I'm getting. Just a head's up, I may not be updating as much next semester because A. I REALLY wanna focus on getting good marks and I have Math, Science, English, and Art which all kind of take alot of work (Although English and Art are kinda fun). And B. I'm really trying to overcome my writer's block and finish the threequel to Summer Daze and Seducing Sonny so I may have to take a few days off updating to do that and once I DO get more chapters I'll be posting chapters for that story too and alot of the time, I'm too exhausted to post new chapters for both. Hope you guyz understand.**

**Okay, so here's what you guyz have all been waiting for. The first Sonny chapter of the story. I hope you guyz enjoy it.**

**One more thing...this is completely off topic, but I LOVE MY UNIFORM PANTS. Last year I still had the same pants from grade nine which are really uncomfortable, but this year I outgrew this so I had to get new ones which are better, but still not amazing. But my sister just gave me a box of old clothes that don't fit her and she got new pants last year and they are sooo comfy. Like I literally keep looking down thinking I forgot to change out of my PJs cuz they're just sooo comfy. Sorry, really random. Just thought I'd let you know.**

**

* * *

**

Sonny's POV

"Mommy, can I watch TV?" Ellie asked me. I looked up from the note I'd been rereading for the past two hours and into Ellie's big blue eyes. How could I have believed for a second that she wasn't Chad's. She was the spitting image of him, except for the dark hair of course. That she got from my side of the family.

"Sure," I said, turning on the TV and switching it to a kid-friendly channel. Elliewatched intently as an animated bunny rabbit frantically tried to escape from a fox while I went back to the note.

_Dear Sonny _I read for the millionth time. The door bell rang and I stood up to go answer it.

"Be right back, Sweetie," I told Ellie. I opened up the door. It was Zora.

"Hey Zor," I greeted her.

"Hey Sonny," she answered. "How are you holding up?"

"Pretty good," I told her.

"Have you talked to Chad lately?" she asked.

"No," I said. "Why? How much does he know?"

"What?" Zora asked. She looked down at my hand and spotted the paper. "What's that?"

"Nothing," I answered quickly.

"Can I see it?" she asked.

"No," I replied, faking a smile.

"Oh," she said. "Okay." She turned around and opened the door and then before I could stop her, she spun back around and snatched the note out of my hand.

"Give it back!" I shouted, trying to grab it out of her hands.

"Ooh, a love letter perhaps?" she said. Zora had really grown up a lot since we'd gotten here, but sometimes she still acted like a 13-year-old.

"Dear Sonny," she read mockingly, grinning from ear to ear. "This is going to be really awkward no matter what, so I might as well just come out and say it. I know everything. I know I'm Ellie's father...wait, WHAT?" She scanned through the rest of the note and then looked up at me disbelievingly. "Love, Chad."

"I found it in Chad's house," I explained. "The date says he wrote it before we got here. You can't tell anyone."

"What do you mean?" Zora asked. "This is great news. This could be your key to getting Chad back."

"I know," I told her. "That's what I thought at first too. But then I saw how happy he and Tawni are and I just couldn't tell him. I couldn't mess up what the two of them have together."

"I know you just want to protect him," she said. "But don't you think he has a right to know?"

"He's gone seven years without knowing," I reminded her. "What's a couple more?"

"Sonny," Zora scolded me.

"It's my life, Zora," I said. "And I don't want to use some dirty trick like this to make Chad feel sorry for me and take me back. I'm not like that. He's found someone else know and he's happy. I just have to except that and move on."

"But it's Chad and Tawni," she protested, faking a shudder. "They're so wrong together. And you and Chad are perfect."

"I thought you didn't like him,"

"I don't," she told me. "But you do. And I just want you to be happy."

"And I just want Chad to be happy," I replied. "It's really sweet that you want me to be happy, but you have to let me make my own decisions." Zora sighed.

"Fine," she agreed. "I guess you know what's best." We said goodbye to eachother and Zora left. I sat down on the couch next to Ellie, thinking about what Zora had said.

_I guess you know what's best._

But what if I didn't?

* * *

**I Know, I know, these chapters aren't very long. I'll try to post Chapter 4 tonight though. It's kinda longish...it's Nico's POV so it's not really that important to the plot, but I am dying writing nothing but drama so I added in a bit of comedy. It also has a cute Nico/Malena (Nalena? Malico?) moment. ugh! I'm sick of always having to post all the options for couple names. I'm posting a poll on my website to vote on what Zora and Grady and Nico and Malena's couple names should be. Go vote now! Pleease? it'll be on the sonny diaries page if you're wondering.**

**peace out suckahs!**

**

* * *

**

_**www(.)ra4chel(.)piczo(.)com**_


	4. Should've Paid Attention in Sex Ed

**Just a little warning for you guys on this one. It's a little...well...inappropriate. I mean, sure there's been references to sex throughout the story, but this one is the worst yet...so if you're offended by this kind of stuff or you're under 13, you should probably skip over this chapter. It doesn't actually have like...you know...details...or anything like that, but it does involve a sexual situation. **

** Okay, so I kind of just gave alot away about this chapter, but that's okay. I'd feel really bad if I didn't warn you about that and you read it and you were like OMG! So, read at your own risk.**

**

* * *

**

Nico's POV

"How about this?" I asked Malena, holding up a box of crayons.

"Babies can't play with crayons," she answered, taking them from me and putting them back on the shelf. Who knew founding a baby shower gift could be so hard? The stupid thing was, Tawni's baby wasn't due for another two weeks and she'd already set the date for the baby shower. If she came late, little Zoey or Lily or whatever her name was might miss is. I'll never understand girls.

"Can't you just pick something?" I begged her. We'd been looking for a gift for two hours. I was ready to just buy the kid a $100 gift card and get out of here.

"It's suppossed to be from you," she reminded me. "It wouldn't be as special if I picked it out."

"Well, what about this?" I asked, pointing at a giant stuffed elephant.

"It's too big," she told me. "The baby's likely to smother herself with it." I groaned.

Half an hour and eighty dollars later, I had purchased an assortment of baby dresses that Malena had deemed acceptable. If I had a baby, I sure as hell wouldn't have wanted her wearing those frilly things, but I was pretty sure Tawni would like them and, knowing Chad, he'd probably hate them so it was a win-win.

Once we were done at the store, Malena and I went back to my place for some dinner.

"So what'll it be?" I asked. "Take out or Kraft Dinner?"

"Take out," she answered. "We don't want a repeat of last time."

"Who knew you could burn Kraft Dinner?" I said, thinking back to last week's dinner fiasco. **(AN: Funny story. When I first wrote this, I wasn't actually sure if you could burn Kraft Dinner...a week later I got my answer...yes, you can in facet burn Kraft Dinner...and it doesn't come out of the pot very easily)** I handed Malena the take out menu and dialed the number while she decided what to order. The food arrived ten minutes later and I set out a table cloth in the living room so we could have a picnic in front of the TV. We watched the screen intently for an hour as the top 5 season 19 American Idol finalists performed and then laid down on the table cloth and talked.

"It's kind of quiet," Malena observed. "Can I turn on some music?"

"Sure," I answered. Malena took out my mp3 player and plugged it into my stereo. A slow love song started playing and Malena laid back down beside me.

"But this is my favourite song," she said, looking at me seductively. Uh oh. I'd known Malena for long enough to know she, like me, preferred fun music with a good beat.

"I thought my songs were your favourite," I commented. She laughed and then rolled over on top of me and started kissing me. After a few minutes of passionate kissing, I felt her tuggin at my belt buckle. I sat up quickly, accidentally knocking Malena onto the floor.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I...uh..." I began, trying to regain my composure. "I don't have a condom." Good thinking, Nico. Malena reached into the pocket of her jeans and pulled out a pineapple flavoured condom.

"Don't worry," she said. "I came prepared."

"Great," I said, faking a smile. "Just give me a second. I'll meet you in my room." I took the condom from Malena and ran upstairs to the bathroom, locking the door behind me. I examined the condom package, looking for instructions. _Please read and follow directions on carton_. It read. Well, that's helpful. I thought back grade 8 health class, trying to remember what we'd learned in sex ed. The only thing I recalled was blowing up a condom like a balloon and then letting it fly around the room. Tawni had been pretty pissed when it had landed in her hair and gotten stuck. Why did I have to be so immature back then?

"Well, here goes nothing," I said, opening the package.

* * *

"Malena?" I said, knocking on my bedroom door.

"Come in," she said. I opened the door and my eyes nearly popped out of my head. Malena was sitting on my bed wearing nothing but a lacy red bra and matching panties. Not to seem m like a perv, but DAAAMMMNN!

"Is something wrong?" she asked me.

"Actually," I began. "Yes. I have a confession to make. I...sorta failed sex ed." Malena stared at me blankly for what seemed like hours. Then she began to laugh.

"What's so funny?" I asked, slightly offended. "I don't see anything amusing about me not knowing how to put on a condom." Malena started laughing harder.

"I'm sorry," she said, still laughin. She stood up and gave me a hug. "I get it, you're not ready for this. I 'm laughing at myself for throwing myself at you like an idiot when you're clearly not ready to have sex."

"No, I'm ready," I insisted. "I just need a little help." I held up the mangled condom and Malena stifled another laugh. She went into her bag and pulled out a whole carton of tropical condoms.

"Instructions are on the box," she told me. I read through the surprisingly simple instructions and then started undoing my belt buckle. I couldn't believe how much my hands were shaking. Why was I such a wimp? Apparantly, it was obvious how scared I was because before I could pull down my pants, Malena stopped me and took my hands in hers.

"Youdon't have to prove anything to me, you know," she said. I let out a sigh and flopped onto the bed, somewhat relieved, but also embarassed.

"Why can't I do this?" I muttered to know one in particular. "Chad's done it, Tawni's done it, hell, even Grady's done it and he didn't even kiss a girl until...actually, he still hadn't kissed anyone when we got transported into the future. So why can't I do it?"

"It's not your fault," she assure me, lying down beside me and resting her head on my chest. "You're just not ready. Everyone's differant. To be honest, I'm still a virgin too."

"Really?" I asked. Wow, I didn't see that one coming. "But you're so amazing. You must have dated tons of guys before me."

"True," she said. "But none of them were the right one." I sighed.

"You know what the worst part about this is?" I asked her.

"What?" she replied.

"I'm pretty sure I'm not really a virgin," I told her. "I guess I've probably had sex before, I just don't remember it. And yet, I can't have sex with you."

"Don't worry about it," she told me. "I can wait forever for you." I smiled and closed my eyes. What did I ever do to deserve a girl like Malena?

* * *

**No, I was not on crack when I wrote this. It's funny though. Rereading this, Nico kinda reminds me of my best friend's boyfriend. She's all like "Hey josh, wanna play nervous?" and as soon as she gets like halfway up his leg he freaks out. It's kinda cute how innocent he is actually...I mean, I'm pretty innocent myself still, but not THAT innocent. LOL**

**Peace out suckahs!**


	5. Thanksgiving

**Wow. 50 reviews already. You have no idea how much that means to me. I've done some calculations and I've discovered the chapter:review ratios for each story. **

**Part I=1:10.1**

**Part II=1:9.4**

**Part III=1:12.5**

**At this rate, this could become my most reviewed story ever! **

**

* * *

**

Chad's POV

"Chad, is the turkey in the oven?" Tawni called from upstairs.

"Yes," I answered, reading through the guest list Tawni had made. "Me, Tawni, Zora, Grady, Sonny, Malena, Nico, Ellie, Mom, Dad, Zac (barf), Summer, Grant, Connie, Tammy, Janice, Evan, Troy, Bella, Steve, Kate, and Donald." What the hell?

"Hey, Tawni," I shouted up the stairs. "Who are all these people?"

"They're our friends' families," she told me. "Make sure there's enough seats for everyon." I counted through the names again. 22 people? Holy crap! It was a good thing we had a big dining room.

I started setting the table and then stopped. Why was I the one doing all the work? Tawni was perfectly capable of helping me.

"What are you doing up there, Tawni?" I asked.

"I'm timing my contractions," she answered. I rolled my eyes. She'd been doing that for three days. Newsflash: the baby wasn't coming tonight.

"I'm gonna go get some more pumpkin pie." I told her. "I only bought enough for eight." Without waiting for an answer, I grabbed my keys and headed out to the car, hoping all the pies wouldn't be sold out. If this Thanksgiving dinner didn't go perfectly, Tawni was going to kill me.

* * *

**I know, I know. REALLY short! You don't have to tell me AGAIN! I actually didn't remember this chapter being so short, but I guess I just forgot... Just a head's up, the next chapter's going to be short too so I'll probably post it today to make up for the shortness of these chapters. I'll probably post chapters 7 AND 8 tomorrow too because I am getting really anxious about posting chapter 8...and 9...and 10...it's alot of drama for a few chapters...btw, I now have up to chapter 23 in case you're wondering and I'm gonna go write 24 and maybe even 25 in a couple minutes...and then I have to do some research because there's a plot twist coming up and I need to educate myself on a couple of subjects to write it. **

**Oh and btw, there's a new page up on my website entitled one-shots to go with my two new one-shots, operation melon (a comedy with just a hint of tragedy) and if I did young (a tragic romance) There's also a comment board where you can suggest new ideas for one-shots because I'm thinking of starting to post at least one a week, but i'm gonna need some inspiration. **

**K, well I have a TON of homework to work on so I'm gonna go. Peace out suckahs!**


	6. The Mystery Guest

**You will not believe what happened to me last night. After I got home from watching Inception at a friend's house with some other friends too (btw, that movie is so weird...especially since when I was five I came up with this theory that my whole life is a dream...hahah i always had theories like that and i'd ask my parents about them and they'd just look at me like "you're five! You're suppossed to be thinking about tea parties, not the meaning of life.") anyway, I got home and tried to write another chapter. Before i write another chapter I usually sit for awhile and an idea will pop into my head. YOu know what the first thing that popped into my head was? Butterflies. The second thing? Lollipops. No joke! This coming from little miss star-wars-freak-can-eat-a-whole-pizza-by-herself-wouldn't-be-caught-dead-in-pink. I know what you're thinking and NO I do NOT have a crush on anybody...pfft. what are you smoking...that's sooooo not true...k maybe a little, but, to quote zora, SHUT IT! **

**And I'm sorry I didn't get around to posting another chapter yesterday. Like I said, there was this whole inception thing and I was going to come home to write, but the guy I like was there so I decided to stay...and throughout the whole movie he kept like inching closer and closer to me and he kept looking like he was gonna hold my hand, but then he'd stop and i was just like "YUSS! he likes me too" Anyway, enough about me. Let's read this chapter.**

**

* * *

**

Tawni's POV

I heard the door slam and I sighed angrily. How could Chad abandon me in my time of need? While he was out buying pie, I could be having my baby right here in this bedroom.

I stood up and waddled down the stairs to get a snack, peeking in the oven as I walked by. The turkey smelled great, but I was still worried that it would flop like it had every year at my house. I opened up the fridge and took out a bottle of maple syrup. I downed the whole thing in thirty seconds and tossed it in the garbage. I couldn't wait for these weird cravings to be over. (**AN: haha! Canadian moment there for Tawni! lol. jks..I don't even really like maple syrup that much...well, i like the flavour but it just makes everything soggy so...)**

I laid down on the couch and turned on the TV. I flipped through the list of movies on demand and stopped at an interesting-sounding one. I hit select and fluffed up my pillows so I would be comfortable. Half an hour later, I was interupted by the door bell ringing. I groaned. Stupid inconsiderate people. Didn't they know I was pregnant and watching a movie? Well, I guess they might not, depending on who it was, but still, it's Thanksgiving.

I stood up and walked over to the door. I opened it up and my jaw dropped.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

* * *

**Cliffy! Review and let me know i)who you think the mystery guest is, and ii)why he/she is here. Speaking of mystery guests...well actually just guests in general...well, more like guest stars really...how do you feel about me bringing some guest stars into the story. I haven't decided who yet, but some people I might add could be Chaz, Lucy, Amber, the cast of Mackenzie Falls...I'm not saying I actually will, even if you do all like the idea, because it may be tricky to incorporate them into the story, and if I do, it might not even be one of the people I mentioned, but what do you think of the idea.**

**Also speaking of guest stars, wouldn't it be awesome if Zac Efron guest starred in an episode of Sonny With a Chance. I know he's kind of graduated from Disney Channel, but still. That would be hilarious. Chad's reaction would be priceless when he walked in the room. LOL!**

**Well, with that said, peace out suckahs! I will try to post another chapter later, but no promises because I'm sick and I'm suppossed to be in bed. (shh...don't tell my mommy i'm on the computer) LOL! **

**oh and this chapter isn't meant to be long or anything or even really contribute too much to the story. It's just meant to keep you guessing about who the mystery guest is and it makes it more interesting for when I reveal who he/she is later in the story.**

**aww damn, I kinda wrote too much after peace out suckahs! now i have to say it again.**

**Peace out suckahs!**


	7. Maybe some things ARE meant to be

****

****

NO legit author's notes today, sorry. I'm supppossed to be doing homework.

**

* * *

**

******Zora's POV**

I rang the doorbell to the Cooper house and Chad answered it.

"Hey, Zora," he greeted me, givnig me an awkward hug. "Come on in." To be honest, it was a little weird not being rivals with Chad, but I was getting used to it. I stepped into the front hall and Chad took my coat.

"You're the first one here," he tole me. "But Tawni's in the living room watching a movie, so you can join her if you want."

"Okay," I said. I went into the living room and sat down on the couch beside Tawni.

"Hey," I greeted her. "What's up?"

"Oh, hey Zor," she said, looking over at me. "Nothing much." Something about the look in her eyes told me she was lying.

"You sure?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at her.

"Yes, I'm s-OW!" Tawni winced and grabbed her abdomen

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing," she said. "It's just these contractions seem to be getting worse."

"Well, do you want to go to the hospital?" I asked. "Because I don't mind taking over her. I know how to carve a turkey."

"I'm fine," she insisted.

"Tawni..."I began, giving her a stern look.

"Really," she said. "It's nothing." Five minutes later, more guests started arriving. First came Chad's parents, then Sonny and Ellie, and then Grady. I waited anxiously for my family to arrive. Apparantly, I know had a 9-year-old brother named Troy and I couldn't wait to meet him. Of course, my parents were the last to arrive. Typical.

"Muffin!" My mom exclaimed when she saw me. Normally, I would have cringed at the nickname, but as soon as I saw her, tears started forming in my eyes and I ran into her arms.

"I missed you, mom," I told her.

"I did too," she said. "You need to call more often."

"I will," I promised. "I'm sorry." I let go of my mom and grabbed onto my dad.

"Hi, Daddy," I greeted him. He chuckled.

"You haven't called me daddy since you were thirteen," he said.

"Zora! Zora!" a short, blond boy exclaimed, jumping up and down. "Look at my new game!" He showed me the screen of a high-tech hand-held game console and made a tiny alien on the screen do a back flip.

"That's awesome," I said, ruffling his hair and giving him a hug. I'd only known my brother for a few minutes, but I loved him already. It sort of made me sad to think I'd missed out on 9 years with him.

"Dinner's ready!" Chad called from the kitchen. "Everybody in the dining room." Troy and Ellie bolted into the dining room and sat down at the head and foot of the table. I sat down beside Troy and Grady sat beside me. I took his hand in mine and my parents exchanged a look.

"Wait, are you two...together?" my dad asked.

"Mhmm," I answered, nodding.

"But what about Justin?" My mom inquired.

"We broke up," I told her. My parents exchanged another look and then breathed sighs of relief.

"Oh, thank God," My dad said. "No offense, but he's kind of a pain."

"We've always thought the two of you would make a cute couple," my mom piped up. "Since you were about 18, Zora. We just didn't want to say anything and embarass you guys." Huh. How about that? I didn't believe in destiny like Chad did, but maybe, just maybe some things _were _meant to be. And I think Grady and I might've been one of them.

* * *

**And the drama begins tomorrow! Tune in next time to see the story start to get REALLY interesting...**

**peace out suckahs!**


	8. The Food Fight

****

****

Guess what someone brought into my vocals class today? Doughnuts! From Tim Hortons of course. (haha, instantly thought of _Rachel Mantegna _as soon as I saw the box) Don't shoot me, but I actually HATE doughnuts. The chocolate ones are decent so I had one of those, but the other ones make me gag. Sux that something that looks so yummy, tastes so gross. UGH!

**

* * *

**

******Sonny's POV**

"Can you please pass the stuffing?" I asked. Zac Efron passed me the bowl of stuffing and I stifled a laugh. How ironic was it that the one person Chad couldn't stand had ended up being his brother in law? I guess karma really _is_ a bitch.

"Thanks," I said. I dished a spoonful of stuffing onto my plate and passed the bowl back to him. I turned to Chad's little sister.

"So, Summer," I began. "Have you and Zac thought about having kids.

"Yea, actually," she said. "We've been trying for awhile now." At the other end of the table, Chad started choking on his turkey.

"_WHAT?_" he exclaimed, once he'd stopped choking. Everyone at the table started laughing, except for Ellie and Troy who didn't get it, and Chad who looked utterly appalled.

"Chad, we're married," Summer reminded him. "What are we suppossed to do? Sit around and knit?"

"Fine with me," he answered.

"Well, from the lookds of things," Zac said, glancing over at Tawni. "That's not whar you and _your_ wife have been doing." Everyone laughed again.

"Chad, can you pass me a roll?" Zac asked, once the laughter had died down.

"Sure," Chad answered, grinning mischieviously. He picked up a roll and chucked it down the table. It whizzed past Zac and landed on my plate, splattering me with mashed potatoes. Everyone went silent. For a minute, I just sat there, covered in my dinner. Then I picked up a handful of potatoes and, with perfect aim, threw it right at Chad's head. He tried to duck, but he was too slow and the potatoes hit him square in the face. Ha! Who needs a cold cut catapult? Chad picked up a piece of gravy-covered turkey and flung it at me. He missed and it landed in Summer's hair.

"Food fight!" shouted Troy. Dammit! I've always wanted to say that and I'd just missed my one chance. Pretty soon, food was flying everywhere. Once everybody had cleared their plates, people started frantically grabbing at the food in the middle of the table. Mashed potato snow balls and turkey boomerangs flew through the air. Pretty soon though, all the food was gone. We sat in our seats quietly, looking around at the horrible mess we'd created. Tawni stared at the mangled turkey and tears filled her eyes. Without saying a word, she ran up the stairs into her bedroom.

"Tawni!" Chad called, chasing after her.

"Can you guys clean this up?" I asked. "I'm going to see if she's okay." After everyone agreed to help clean up, I jogged up the stairs and stood next to Chad outside his bedroom door.

"Tawni, I'm sorry," Chad said.

"It's fine," she answered from the other side of the door. "I'm sorry I overreacted."

"Will you please come out?" he asked, jiggling the door knob.

"I just need some time, okay," she answered.

"Okay," Chad agreed. "Come down when you feel like it."

"I'm sorry, Chad," I said, once their conversation was over. "I shouldn't have thrown potatoes at you. I ruined everything."

"It's my fault," he insisted. "I threw the first piece of food so I'm responsible."

"We should get cleaned up," I said, pulling a carrot out of Chad's hair and laughing. "You look ridiculous."

"Says the girl with cranberries on her nose," Chad countered, laughing along with me. We went into the bathroom and both started laughing harder when we saw our reflections in the mirror. I used the shower head to rinse my hair while Chad tried to wash off in the sink.

"My poor hair," Chad murmered. I don't know why, but that so typical Chad comment surprised me. I guess he'd just seemed differant lately. But really, he was still the same old Chad I knew and loved. Maybe Zora was right. I owed it to him to tell him the truth.

"Chad," I began. "There's something I need to tell you." Suddenly, we were interrupted by a high pitched scream.

"Is that Tawni?" Chad asked, heading for the bathroom door. I stepped in front of him and slammed the door shut.

"Just give me a second," I said. "This is important. You know how I said-" Suddenly the door burst open, flinging me into the wall. Nico stood there, out of breath, with a panicked look on his face.

"Tawni's water just broke!"

* * *

**SO close. Curse me and my need to ruin every potential Channy moment!**

**Peace out suckahs! Please review!**


	9. The Mystery Guest is Revealed

****

****

Notice how at the top of the site it says "-unleash your imagination"? Really bad idea for me. I just give my imagination a little bit more of the leash so it can run around just a bit, but won't go insane and bite people's heads off. Trust me. You dont' not want to see this baby off it's leash. LOL!

Also, guess what my final mark is in vocals? 69! HA! As if! sorry, I found that really funny though. I know it's not great, but i'm actually pretty proud of myself because I missed ALOT of school and completely missed one of my studios AND performed in the concert with what i later found out was strep throat.

Yea, I couldn't wait to post another chapter for you guyz so I'm posting one more tonight and then I am going to make you wait for tomorrow or maybe even the day after to read the next one so HA! This is where it starts to get REALLY dramatic! Hope you like it!

**

* * *

**

Chad's POV

"Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God," I muttered under my breath.

"Chad!" Tawni shouted from the hospital bed. "You're not help-OW!"

"Well, what do you want me to do?" I asked. "Catch the baby when it comes out?" Tawni screamed again and I suddenly felt light-headed.

"Is it just me or is the room spinning?" I asked. A nurse helped me over to a chair and handed me a juice box.

"Don't worry," she told me. "You're not the first." She smiled and me and I smiled back weakly. Then she walked back over to the bed to help Tawni. The door opened and I looked over.

"I'm here to relieve you," a man in scrubs and a mask told the doctor.

"What the-" the doctor said, turning around. Before anyone knew what was happening, the man in scrubs pulled out a camera and started snapping pictures.

"Get him out of here," Tawni screamed. "Chad, do something! He's gonna publish those pictures!" The man bolted out of the room and I chased after him. To be honest, I was glad to be getting out of there. That was beyond disturbing. I finally caught up with the "doctor" and ripped the camera out of his hands. It was one of the ones ones that use film, so I opened it up and ripped the roll of film out, tossing it into the garbage, and smashed the camera on the ground. Then I grabbed the guy by the shirt and shoved him up against the wall.

"You ever some within 20 feet of Tawni again and I'll kill you," I threatened. Down the hall, I saw a camera flash. Great. I may of fixed that problem, but I think I just caused another one. I could see the headlines now _Chad Dylan Cooper harasses doctor for free meds. _Oh well. I had bigger things to worry about.

I took the "scenic route" back to the hospital room, in no hurry to get back in there. I finally ended up back at the room, just in time to see a couple of security guards drag a man away.

"But you have to let me in there!" he screamed.

"What was that about?" I asked a nearby nurse.

"More paparazzi," she told me. "This one was claiming to be your baby's father."

"Stupid, pathetic people," I muttered. I took a deep breath and went back in the room.

"Come on, Tawni, push," Tammy encouraged her. "Almost there." Tawni screamed and then suddenly the room went silent. One second passed, then two and then I heard a small cry.

"Congratulations," said the doctor. "It's a girl." He wrapped the baby in a blanket and handed her to Taqni. I inched timidly towards the bed.

"Why don't you let Chad hold her?" Tammy asked. Tawni handed the baby back to the doctor and he passed her to me. She was so tiny I was afraid she might break.

"Zoey," I murmered, tears welling up in my eyes. I looked down at my little girl and smiled. She looked back at me with big brown eyes. Funny, both Tawni and I had blue eyes.

"Hey Tawn," I said. "Does anyone in your family have brown eyes?"

"No," she answered. "They all have blue or green eyes."

"Weird," I commented. "Zoey had brown eyes."

"Heh heh," Tawni laughed, forcing a smile. "That is weird. But her name is Lily."

"Zoey," I argued.

"I just spent six hours giving birth," she reminded me. "When you shove a baby out of your dick, then you can name it." (**AN: I told my ex-boyfriend the same thing when he suggested that we have 8 children. I was like "okay, but I'm only giving birth to two of them. The rest you can shove out of your dick." After that, we agreed on two kids...although I wasn't being serious about that and he kinda was so...yea that's part of the reason we broke up...sorry, back to the story) **I scowled. "Now give her back." I handed her the baby and folded my arms across the chest.

"Let me go!" Someone screamed from the hallway. A head peered in the room.

"Tawni," he exclaimed. "There you are." He stepped into the room and I recognized him as the man who had been dragged off by security guards a few minutes ago.

"Get out of here," I said, shoving him against the wall. "Who the hell do you think you are?"

"I'm James Conroy," he answered. "And that's my baby."

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN! Can you spell DRAMA? Well, of course you can. I just wrote it right there so even if you couldn't you could just cheat and look over at where I just typed it. Sorry, I"m really hyper. Anyway, I believe there are some very smart, yet very annoying, people who figured this out that deserve recognition. You bastards! You couldn't let me give you one surprise. You just HAVE To figure everything out before it happens, don't you?**

**So first off, is the first person to get it right, _Rachel Mantegna_. Why am I not surprised? I'll tell you why, cuz she's Canadian and Canadians are just naturally smart! Must be all the timmies ;)**

**Next there's the rest of the people who figured out the mystery guest was James; _Chloecrocker, VeVe2491, Lady-Apricotxx, _and _Channyforeva87._**

**And then the people who figured out why the mystery guest was there; _ChannyIsTheBest _and_ XxX Farrah XxX_**

**And finally, the grand giant awesome shoutout goes to _CHANNY4EVER19! _Why? Cuz she figured out that the mystery guest was James and Lily's father! How smart is that? I effin' hate you! Jks! You know I love all my readers! So, yea this chapter is dedicated to Channy4ever19. Congrats! You guyz are smarter than I thought you were.**

**Peace out suckahs! And tune in next time to see what will happen next in a super awesome drama-filled Tawni chapter!**


	10. Looking in all the Wrong Places

**GAHH! I couldn't wait any longer to update! I have to post this chapter! Wow, I really suck at torturing you guys by making you wait. :'(**

**

* * *

**

Tawni's POV

"_James Conroy_?" Chad exclaimed. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I already told you," he said. "That's my baby." Chad looked over at Lily and then back at James. The resemblance between the two of them was undeniable.

"Can Chad and I have some privacy?" I asked. I handed Lily to the doctor and everyone filed out of the room.

"Chad, I'm so sorry," I told him. "I have no idea why I would have done this. I was shocked when James came by today and started talking about how the baby was his."

"Wait, you knew?" Chad asked. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I wasn't sure if he was telling the truth," I explained. "I didn't want to cause trouble if he was lying. I figured we'd never know for sure so what you didn't know wouldn't hurt you."

"I can't believe this," Chad muttered. "First Sonny and now you? And you weren't even gonna tell me! At least Sonny had the decency to tell me the truth."

"Chad, are you crying?" I asked.

"Of course I'm crying," he answered. "I just found out that the daughter I've waited my whole life for isn't even my daughter. Do you know what it's like to finally get everything you've always wanted and then, before you even get a chance to enjoy it, it's taken away from you?" I didn't answer. Chad and I both knew I had no idea.

"Chad, she's still your daughter," I told him. "Maybe not by blood, but you're still going to be the one to help me raise her."

"No, I'm not, Chad answered.

"What?" I exclaimed.

"Maybe if you had told me I would have stayed, but you were planning on lying to me for the rest of my life and making me think I had a daughter when I didn't. I don't think I can ever forgive you for that."

"But, Chad," I protested.

"I'm sure James will make an excellent father," he said. And without saying another word, he left the room. I waited a minute to see if he'd return, but he didn't. Surprisingly, though, I didn't cry. Ironic that at the most devestating moment of my life, I couldn't cry even one tear, yet I'd cried buckets over the fast 5 months.

"Tawni?" My mom said, peeking her head in the door. "Are you okay?"

"Chad's gone," I said, stating the obvious. "He lefre me all alone with Lily."

"Oh, sweetie," my mom said, hugging me. "You're not all alone." I looked up at her, confused, and she gestured for someone behind the door to come in.

"James?" I exclaimed. "Why are you still here?"

"I messed up, Tawni," he said. "I never should have seduced you like that and then I shouldn't have left when I found out you were pregnant. And I shouldn't have just shown up on your doorstep like that without calling first after abandoning you for 9 months. I'm reall sory. I hope you'll forgive me because I want to start over and be a good dad. What do you say?" I nodded and the tears started pouring down my cheeks. There was the me I knew! James walked over to beside the bed and hugged me.

"What should we name her?" James whispered.

"I like Lily," I told him. James smiled.

"Me too." I looked up into his big brown eyes and grinned. When did James Conroy get so sweet? He leaned in and kissed me and a jolt of electricity shot through me. That hadn't happened with Chad. Maybe what we'd had hadn't really been love after all. Maybe I'd just been in love with the idea of love and marriage and having a family. But with James, everything felt so much more...real. Like it was just the two of us against the world. Maybe Chad had been right after all. Maybe there was such thing as destiny. Maybe we'd just been looking in all the wrong places.

* * *

**And that, ladies and gentlemen, concludes the third and final part of the Sonny Diaries! Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! I'm gonna miss you all sooo much :'(**

**haha! Jk! did I scare you! God, this is only the tenth chapter. Gullible much? Sorry, just had to make you all feel stupid to make up for you being soo damn smart and figuring out the James thing. LOL!**

**Anyway, right now you're probably all jumping up and down saying "yayayayayayayayayayayayayayay!" but remember, this is a very sad time in the story, not a happy time. Oh, who am I kidding! YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY! CHawni is done! Does this mean the return of Channy? Who the hell knows? Well, me, but still...**

**Sorry for being hyper. **

**And now, it's time for another episode of CRAZY things by CRAZY music teacher tells our CRAZY class...possibly the last seeing as the sememster's over...although we do still have thursday night rehearsals...we'll have to see.**

**Anyway, we were playing this song and mr. orser made us stop and he was like "No! Pretend you guys are knights! That's what it should sound like! Euphs, you sound like knights, that's perfect, but trombones, you guys are like Sterling Knight. Like you're just gonna start doing ballet in the middle of the battle field. "Wait, guyz! Don't start yet! I'm not finished my pliers!" Friggin pussy!" **

**Well, guess a few more of you are going to start hating Mr. Orser now! Told you he was an ass.**

**Oh and we were trying to do our exam yesterday and someone was playing guitar in the hallway so he opens the door and shouts! "Hey gee-tar player! First of all, you're out of tune! And second, GET THE HELL OUT OF THE HALL! There are people trying to write an exam!" Poor kid probably went home crying!" oh and someone sneezed during the exam and you know what orser said? "Bless you. Sneeze again and you get 5% of your exam." I really hope he was kidding about that because I sneezed about 20 times...so if he was being serious, If I got every question right, I'll get a 0. It not I'll be in the negatives. haha! **

**k well, that's all! I gotta go study religion! haha! I always have the best ways of remembering definitions. For example, Kesh means that Sikhs don't cut their hair...just like how Kesh_a_ never brushes hers. See, I'm smart like that! :)**

**Peace out suckahs!**


	11. Caught in a Rad Bromance

**Hey. Sorry I didn't get around to posting any chapters yesterday. I had my religion exam in the morning and I spent the rest of the day playing Runescape just for old time's sake. (I used to play it all the time when I was younger) The good news is, I have the rest of this week and all of next week off so hopefull I'll be able to update alot.**

**Btw, I'm still looking for ideas for one-shots, but you don't have to post them on my website if you don't want because you have to have a piczo account to do that. Just msg ur idea to me. I'm in the middle of writing a couple of Tawni-focused one-shots, so if I can get one done before Saturday, and the other done sometime next week, I'll be set for two weeks, but after that, I have not idea what to write about. :S**

**

* * *

**

Nico's POV

"How much longer is this gonna take?" I asked. "We've been here for hours."

"You didn't have to stay if you didn't want to," Sonny answered.

"I did want to," I told her. "I just didn't think it would take this long." Suddenly Chad burst through the doors into the waiting room.

"Well?" I asked. Chad just looked at me and then walked away without saying a word.

"What was that about?" Zora asked.

"I don't know," I replied. "But I'm gonna go find out." I got up out of my chair and chased after Chad.

"Chad, what's wrong?" I asked, once I'd caught up with him.

"Nothing," he said, pushing me away. "Now leave me alone."

"Chad..." I began, grabbing his arm.

"What?" he asked. He turned around and I saw that his eyes were filled with tears.

"What happened?" I asked.

"The baby's not mine, that's what happened," he shouted at me. "So are you happy now? First you had to go and tell Sonny about what happened when you said you'd give me 24 hours to tell her myself and now my relationship with Tawni's ruined too.

"What?" I asked. "What are you talking about? I didn't tell Sonny."

"Then how did she find out?" Chad challenged.

"Sonny said Tawni told her," I answered. Wait, did he not know that?

"Tawni?" he asked. "Tawni made Sonny and I break up?" I nodded.

"So it wasn't destiny that brought us together," he muttered. "It was Tawni." He looked at a flower pot sitting on the window sill and knocked it onto the floor angrily.

"What the _fuck?_" he shouted, through his tears. As much of a dick as he could be at times, I couldn't help feeling sorry for Chad. And now that I knew he thought I'd betrayed him, the fact that he'd been keeping his distance from me lately made sense. I leaned in and gave Chad a hug. Not one of those quick, one-second hugs that guys usually do, but a real hug.

"Can we be friends?" Chad asked, after he'd stopped crying. "I'm sorry for being such an ass before. I hope we can start over. I never would have told you this ten year ago, but I always thought you were pretty cool."

"Really?" I asked. "I always thought you were cool too."

"Well, duh," Chad said. "Why wouldn't you?" I punched him playfully and we left the hospital. This could be the start of a beautiful, slightly disfunctional, friendship.

* * *

**AWWWW! Sorry, but I just think they make a cute couple in a non-romantic way, if you know what I mean. You know, like a bromance! :P OMG! Just thought of a title for this chapter based on a Bad Romance parody I saw on youtube. LOL! Not too related to the chapter, but still. I"M GOING TO USE IT! Sorry, i'm hyper...as always.**

** Anyway, I've pretty much decided to give up on Nico drama because, although I've gotten tons of great ideas, none of them fit right with the story. I guess asking you guys for ideas wasn't the best plan since you have no idea where this story is headed now. No, honestly, I bet you fifty bucks that none of you are expecting the next plot twist. No joke, this time it's really unexpected...well until you get onto later chapters, then you might start to get what's going on. And for the record, because I know at least one of you are thinking this, no, Chad and Nico's bromance is not going to turn into a romance. That idea crossed my mind for about half a second when brainstorming new plot twists and...just...no. Although I have noticed that all the guys on SWAC DO act sort of gay...I've actually been planning on making a video of clips to support my theory that Nico and Grady are gay, but I've never gotten around to it...Maybe I'll do that today. Haha, and don't worry, I know they aren't REALLY gay, but sometimes it kinda seems like they are.**

**Peace out suckahs!**


	12. Grr no title ideas again!

**Hey. I meant to say this last chapter but I totally forgot! AHH stupid me! Anyway, a few days ago, I got this really amazing review from _Lil Shawty-who loves to write_. It actually made me cry:**

_Your my inspiration!_

_You're the reason im a member and im actullay going to try to write a story even though i won't be as good as you and i'm going to follow example of your stories._

_You really are my inspiration besure to read my first story !_

_this is my first review, story read, alert, favorite i have made with my acount as soon as i was a member i quickly jumped onto your profile any way bye_

_Lil Shawty-who loves to write_

_Ps.i'm looking forward to mre updates._

_Pps. you don't know haw long i've been itching to review your story._

******I know, I know I'm a big cry baby, but you guys have no idea how much reviews like that mean to me. You guys give my life meaning. I know that sounds really sappy, but it's true. Without you (and my little brother), who knows? I might have killed myself back when I was thinking about it. So, I just wanna thank you all for being so amazing.**

_This chapter is dedicated to Lil Shawty-who loves to write_

* * *

**Grady's POV  
**

"What do you think happened with Tawni and Chad?" I asked Zora.

"I don't know," she answered, struggling to keep her eyes open. I put my arm around her and she laid her head down on my shoulder. Within a few seconds, she had fallen asleep.

"Aww," Malena said from the other side of the room. I rolled my eyes, but even I had to admit it was cute. (**AN: Total ME moment there. I always say "AWW!" everytime my bff and her bf kiss/hug/whatever just to piss them off! LOL!)**

"So when to you think Nico's coming back?" she asked. I shrugged my shoulders and looked at my watch. He and Chad had left over an hour ago. It wasn't very likely that they'd be back, but I wasn't going to tell Malena that.

"This is taking forever," Sonny said, standing up. "I'm gonna go see what's going on."

"You can't go in there," I told her. "You have to wait for the nurse to tell us it's okay."

"Whatever," she answered, walking through the doors. Typical Sonny. Since Zora had fallen asleep, Malena and I were alone together. It was weird, I hadn't really ever talked to her much before. We sat in the waiting room in silence for a few minutes.

"So..." I muttered eventually, "How are you and Nico doing?"

"Good," she answered. "You and Zora?"

"Great," I said, stroking Zora's hair. gently and looking down at her lovingly.

"You guys look really happy together," she commented. "I didn't want to say anything before, but I just never you really thought you and Keira were a good match. I know you liked her and everything, but you just smile bigger when you're around Zora."

"Really?" I asked. I hadn't really noticed a difference in my smile. I could definitely tell I was happier though. Malena nodded.

"I think you make Nico happy too," I told her. "He's always in such a good mood nowadays. It could just be that he liked the future better than the past, but something tells me it's you." Malena blushed.

"So, what was Nico _really_ like as a teenager?" she asked, grinning mischievously. "I only ever saw him on So Random when I was growing up so I only really know how he acted on TV."

"To sum it all up in one word," I began. "Crazy. Just like me. We were so insane back then. It was nuts. There was this one time he was trying to impress this girl so he came up with this crazy scheme that involved renting a snake. Only it turned out to be _huge_ and Nico jumped right into my arms." Malena giggled.

"And then there was this one time that Nico and I decded it would be a good idea to sword fight while spelunking. We nearly killed Chad's stunt double, Chaz. He broke every bone in his body."

"Oh my God," she exclaimed. "Poor guy. When you said crazy, you really meant crazy."

"Yep," I answered. "Good times, good times." Before Malena and I could continue our conversation, Sonny burst through the doors.

"Tawni had her baby," she informed us, not sounding very excited at all.

"What's wrong, Sonny?" Malena asked, obviously sensing that something wasn't right. Had something happened to the baby? To Tawni? Were they okay?

"James Conroy is in there with them," she informed them. "The baby's his."

* * *

**Aww, I love this chapter. I don't know why, but I really love it when two people who don't usually talk to eachother much have a conversation. Like in New Moon when Bella and Carlisle are talking while he's taking all the glass out of her arm. It would be like if Zora and Chad had a legit conversation in SWAC. Do they even really talk to eachother much? The only conversations I remember are the conversations where Zora's trying to get into Mackenzie Falls and then she's all like "Why is Zac Efron up there?"...oh and the one where she wants him to take her to see Giraffes on ice. LOL! Other than that, nothing's coming to mind...**

**well, hope you liked the chapter. Please review! By the way, the chapters to review ratio has increased drastically. I'm soo happy! YAY! **

**k, i'm gonna go before I start jumping up and down and clapping my hands like a freak! PEACE OUT SUCKAHHHHHHHHS!**


	13. Rachel Mantegna

**Before I say anything, if you're wondering about the chapter title, don't blame me. I was stumped for a title AGAIN and it was (of course) Rachel Mantegna's idea.**

**Anyway...It's almost FEBRUARY! U know what that means? It's almost time to make the best of the worst holiday! That's right, it's almost ANTI-VALENTINES DAY! "But why do you not want to celebrate Valentine's day?" you ask? Well, I'll tell you. #1: Couples seem to think that Valentines day translates to "Let's make out in the middle of the hallway!" day. #2: I hate all things pink and cutesy. #3: It's totally a commercial holiday. Just another excuse to sell cards and gifts. Like seriously? We just had Christmas two months ago! #4: It's all a competition. If you don't have a date on Valentine's day, you're a loser. and #5: Anti-Valentines Day is a hell of a lot more fun!**

**Think about it. Would you rather go to some cheesy romance that makes you cry with a boy who is bored out of his mind or go to a comedy/action movie with a good friend and laugh your asses off and make fun of all the cutesy little couples. Call me a cynic, but I prefer the second. I mean, if you wanna celebrate valentine's day, that's your choice, but I personally, am more of an anti-valentines day gurl! :)**

**With that said, here's the next chapter!**

**

* * *

**

Sonny's POV

"The baby's his," I announced gravely.

"What?" Malena exclaimed. "So Tawni...cheated on Chad?" I nodded.

"Yep," I answered. "That little bitch should have been grateful that she had a guy like Chad, but no, she had to go have sex with James Conroy." Malena and Grady stared at me in disbelief.

"What?" I asked.

"Not that it's any of my business," Malena began. "But, weren't you dating Chad when you got pregnant...with someone else's baby?" I opened my mouth, but then closed it again. That may have not been what really happened, but that was what everyone though, so until we got all this drama sorted out, that's the story I was sticking to. No one but Zora and I would ever know until Chad did.

"Yes..." I began. "But..." Grady and Malena looked at me expectantly. I couldn't think of a single argument. "You're right. I'm a bitch too."

"No, you're not," Malena said, standing up and hugging me. "If I'm not mistaken, you and Tawni both cheated on Chad back in a time you can't even remember. You're a differant person than you were then, Sonny. The old Sonny doesn't even exist anymore. Trust me, you're amazing."

"Thanks," I said, hugging her back. No wonder Nico liked her so much. Malena had a way of making you feel good about yourself.

"What happened?" Zora asked, sitting up suddenly. "What time is it?"

"Late," I said, not bothering to look at my watch. "We should all probably be getting home. Hey, Malena, do you have a ride home?"

"Not unless Nico's coming back," she answered. "Actually, I have a slight problem. My house is being fumigated, so I'm staying with Nico for awhile, but I have a feeling Chad's gonna be there and, knowing boys, they'll probably be up all night doing some kind of 'male bonding' thing. I'd really had to crash their party, especially with everything that just happened to Chad, so do you think maybe you could take me downtown to find a cheap motel room I could rent for the night?"

"Don't be ridiculous," I said, cringing at the thought of what a cheap motel in downtown Hollywood would be like. "You're part of our little So Random family now. We don't abandom our family members in their time of need. Why don't you just crash as my place? My mom took Ellie home so she's probably asleep on my couch, but we can make room for you."

"Are you sure?" Malena asked. "I don't wanna impose."

"Positive," I answered. "It'll be fun. Like a sleepover. I don't think I've had one of those since Lucy came to visit, eleven years ago."

"I've never been to a sleepover," Malena confessed. "I was kind of a dork when I was growing up. Nobody ever invited me."

"Then we'll just have to make this the best sleepover ever," I said. "We'll need snacks, pop, and a scary movie." We skipped out to the car excitedly and somehow, I managed to completely forget all the drama in my life for one night. Like I said, Malena is great with people.

* * *

**I just wanna let you know that this story starts to get a LIIITTTTLLLLEEE bit confusing now...I don't mean the actually plot, but it kind of jumps from differant times...for example, the next chapter takes place the next morning, the one after that, the same night, the next morning, the next night and yea from there I think it's pretty much in order for a bit, but it might get jumbled again...I kinda had to do it that way so I'd balance out the order of who's POV it was in. You should hopefully be able to figure it out without too much trouble now that I've told you that, I just wanted to let you know so you don't think they're suppossed to be in order and get confused.**

**Hmmm...I can't think of anything else to say. OH wait. Has anyone seen the Green Hornet? Wasn't it funny? I honestly loved that one scene where Kato and Britt were fighting. Too funny! My best friend and I laughed like heyenas. HAHA**

**Peace out suckahs!**


	14. Not Good Enough?

**Today I messed up my brother's hair and you know what he did? He screamed and went to go find a mirror so he could fix it. :') I'm so proud! I've turned him into my own mini chad! **

**:D**

****

.

**:)**

**.**

.  
.

**:|**

**.**

.  
.

**:(**

**.**

.  
.

**:O**

**WHAT HAVE I DONE?**

**

* * *

**

**Zora's POV**

"Wake up Zor," Grady said, shaking me awake. "I made breakfast." I opened my eyes. Grady was standing in front of me, holding a stack of pancakes covered in chocolate sauce.

"I fell asleep at your house again?" I asked.

"Actually, you fell asleep in the car, on the way home from the hospital," he corrected me. "I had to carry you into the house and all the way up the stairs."

"Why didn't you wake me up?" I asked. It would have saved him a lot of trouble.

"You looked so cute sleeping,"

"Edward Cullen much?" I joked.

"It's not like I stayed up _all_ night watching you sleep," Grady answered, handing me the pancakes. I ate them while Grady took a shower and then I showered and changed into Grady's clothes so i wouldn't have to put my dress from Thanksgiving back on.

"Maybe I should just leave some of my clothes here since I keep accidentally sleeping over," I suggested while Grady and I did the dishes.

"I don't think that's necessary," he said.

"Oh," I said. "Okay." Did he not like it when I slept over at his house?

"What's wrong?" Grady asked.

"Why don't you like me sleeping her?" I asked.

"Who said that?" he asked, laughing. I could feel my face turning red. Maybe I'd had it all wrong after all. Or maybe he was just covering up.

"It was implied," I said. "You don't want me to leave any clothes here so you must not want me to sleep here."

"There's just not enough room," he told me.

"There was enough room for Keira," I said. Maybe that was it. Maybe he was still love with Keira and he'd broken up with her impulsively because she'd hurt him, but deep down, he wished he'd gone through with the wedding. I should have known. Grady was rich, handsome, famous, sweet, and an amazing cook. He deserved someone much better than me. He deserved someone like Keira with her bleached-blonde hair, barbie-doll figure, tanned skin, and sparkling blue eyes. Sure, she was a bitch, but they were the perfect football player/cheerleader couple. Grady and I were the high school equivilant of a football player dating an art freak or a science nerd. And he deserved a cheerleader.

"I'm going home," I said, setting the dish I was drying on the counter.

"What?" Grady exclaimed. "Wait! Zora! Was it something I said?" I didn't answer. I just got in my car and drove until my tears blurred my vision so much that I had to pull over. How could such a perfect morning have turned into such a nightmare?

****

* * *

**Yea, I know I'm stalling. The next chappy is CPOV though! Promise! Peace out suckahs!**


	15. Male Bonding

**Last night I dreamt that I was reliving my end of semester vocals concert all over again. You know what happened, I woke up singing Perfect by Hedley. By the way, I'm putting some special video up on my website (on the vocals page). One is of the boyz of my class singing their lovely Hallelujah parody (If you're Mexican, please note that this is intended for entertainment purposes only and is not meant to be offensive...just thought I'd include that cuz some mexicans in the audience got pissed when they saw this...). The other one is my whole class singing Bohemian Rhapsody. I decided to post that one because, A) You can't hear me at all (and you will never hear me) and B) Because it's the hardest song we performed and i kinda wanted to show off! :) So...yea, by the time you read this, it should be up so go check it out (ra4chel(.)piczo(.)com) RIGHT NOW! Then come back here and read and review the chapter and also tell me what you thought of the songs! :)**

**

* * *

**

Chad's POV

"Go fish," I muttered. Nico picked up a card fron the deck on the table and set down a pair of twos.

"Got any kings?" I asked. Nico handed over the king of hearts reluctantly and I set down my pair.

"This is gay," Nico commented

"Agreed," I said, tossing my cards on the table. "Why can't we have a real party?" I opened up one of Nico's cupboards and pulled out a half-empty bottle of whiskey and a couple of shot glasses.

"Are you crazy?" Nico asked. "We can't drink. We're only...26." Nico smiled and yanked the bottle out of my hand. I set down the glasses and Nico poured some whiskey into each one.

"Ready?" I asked. "One...two...three!" We downed the shots and set the glasses down on the table. Nico started gagging and choking.

"That's disgusting!" he exclaimed.

"Well, people don't drink it for the taste, stupid," I said, pouring us a couple more shots. "Ready?" Nico counted to three this time and we drank those ones too. Pretty soon the bottle was empty and Nico and I were laughing hysterically at who the hell knows what.

"Man, Tawni's such a whore," I said, trying to get the last drops of whiskey out of the bottle. "Do you have any more of this?"

"No," he answered, sadely. "But wanna know a secret?" I leaned in so Nico could whisper it in my ear, but he just started laughing.

"You just spit in my ear," I exclaimed. "That's disgusting, dude. Now tell me the damn secret."

"I used to love Tawni," he whispered rather loudly.

"You dumbass," I said, bursting into laughter. "She's such a whore." I turned on the radio and a hip hop song started playing loudly.

"Hey, that's me!' Nico exclaimed. "He stood up and started dancing."

"You dance like a duck," I laughed.

"You're just saying that because white guys can't dance," Nico retorted. Normally I would have been surprised and offended by Nico's racist comment, but I was too drunk to care. It stood up and tried to dance, but tripped over my own feet and ended up on the floor. Then everything went black.

* * *

**I know, I know you probably were expecting Chad to be crying his eyes out and eating chocolate ice cream with a shovel and you probably wanted some sappy little bromance moment between Nico and Chad like before, but NO. **

**What wil happen in the next chapter? Tune in next time and find out!**

**OMG! :O Almost forgot this! PEACE OUT SUCKAHS!**

**(phew, that was close)**


	16. The Hangover

**GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE ****GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! IT'S BACK ON TONIGHT!**

**Sorry I'm a liittttlleee bit excited. But I've been having some serious glee issues lately. A couple nights ago I dreamt I went to Canada's Wonderland (epic amusement park) and there was a glee ride and I went on it with my sister, my best friend, the guy i like, and cory monteith and then started arguing with cory monteith over who was a bigger gleek, knew all the words to the songs, and knew more about glee. I won. **

**Also, I'm currently listening to the glee version of defying gravity (LOVE THAT SONG) and wearing glee pajamas. **

**GAAHHHH.**

**Wow that was completely unrelated to the story, but I"M EXCITED!**

**

* * *

**

Nico's POV

I woke up in the morning with a massive headache. _Why is my bed so cold and hard?_ I thought to myself. I opened my eyes reluctantly and realized I wasn't in my bed after all, but lying on the kitchen floor with Chad's head on my chest. Weird. I pushed him away from me and he hit his head on the tile floor.

"What the-" Chad said, opening his eyes. "Nico?"

"Dude, do you remember anything that happened last night?" I asked. "Cuz I'm totally lost."

"I think we were dancing," Chad replied. "And you said you used to be in love with Tawni." I tried to remember, but I couldn't. It must be true though because I'd never told anyone, not even Grady, about my crush on Tawni...until now.

"That was awesome," he commented, sitting up.

"Doesn't your head hurt?" I asked him.

"A little," he answered. "Small price to pay fora night of awesomeness." I stood up, still a little dizzy, and started cleaning up. Broken glass was everyone, the cushions were off the couch, one of my tween choice awards was smashed to pieces, and there was a puddle of puke on the floor near the garbage can. I guess one of us had missed.

While I cleaned, Chad got himself a glass of orange juic and an Advil. I glared at him, but he didn't notice. I didn't want to seem like a party pooper, but even if last night had been fun, which I wasn't even sure of, the fact that I couldn't remember it, made it kind of pointless. And what did I have now? A pounding head, a broken trophy, and a puddle of smelly puke. Sure, it had helped Chad forget about the Tawni thing for one night and I was okay with that, but something told me that Chad wouldn't be satisfied for one night.

* * *

**DON'T STOP BELIEEEVING!**

**(Sorry, listening to glee music again!)**

**Short I know! Sorry. I might post another chapter today too.**

**Peace out suckahs!**


	17. PFS

**I'm sick. :(**

**

* * *

**

Tawni's POV

Waaa! I opened my eyes and sat up. Lily was laying beside me in my king-sized bed, crying.

"Shh," I murmered, taking her in my arms. I rocked her back and forth and soon she fell back asleep. I laid her down on the mattress and sighed. that had been the third time she'd woken me up tonight and I'd only fallen asleep four hours ago. Sure, I loved my daughter, but this was turning out to be a lot more work than I thought it would be.

"James," I whispered to the lump under the blankets on the other side of the bed. Somehow Mr. Amazing Dad had managed to sleep through Lily's three crying fits. "James!" I whispered a little louder. James rolled over and let out a loud snort. Well, that's attractive...not. I picked up a pillow and hit him in the face with it. (**AN: Looks like James has PFS :P**)

"What the fuck?" He exclaimed, waking up.

"James!" I scolded. "Don't use that kind of language around Lily."

"She's a baby," James said, staring at me in disbelief. "She doesn't understand. Besides, she's asleep."

"Still," I said. "I don't want you developing bad habits." James rolled his eyes.

"So, why did you wake me up again?" he asked.

"I'm lonely," I told him. "Lily keeps waking me up and I can't get back to sleep."

"Oh," James responded. "That's it?"

"What do you mean 'that's it'?" I asked, being careful to whisper so I didn't wake Lily. "I thought you said you would be here for me. I thought you changed." James let out a long sigh.

"I'm trying, Tawni," he said. "I'm sorry. Just give me some time to get used to this."

"How do I know you won't leave me again?" I challenged. I wasn't going to take any chances. I couldn't let Lily and I end up like Sonny and Ellie.

"This is how," James said, rolling off the bed. "I bought this from the hospital gift shop after you said you'd give me another chance. It's not much, but it's the best one they had." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small golden ringw with a large white stone in the middle. The gold and diamond obviously weren't real and it had probably only set him back about thirty bucks, but it still made me tear up. James really was serious about us being together. He walked over to the other side of the bed and got down on one knee.

"Tawni," he said, holding out the ring. "Will you marry me?

* * *

**Will Tawni say yes? You'lll have to wait until chapter 18 to find out...hahah! just kidding! You won't find out until chapter 23! Sorry, I'm a meanie I know, but that's just the way the story goes. It's all Tawni's fault really. If she was with one of the main characters I could make the next chapter in his POV, but nope. I have to wait until I've decided it's a big enough space that I can do a Tawni chapter. :)**

**Anyway, the next chapter is in Sonny's POV, but it's kinda short, so I might post it later today. I should probably do some writing too because write now I'm working on both 27 and 28 because I'm having a really hard time finishing both of them. I usually write a couple lines of chapter 27 and then can't think of anything so i move onto 28, write a couple lines and can't think of anything after that and then i stop and maybe work on my one-shot. Speaking of one-shots, I got a sick notebook today so i don't have to use loose paper to write my one-shots (for some reason I always use real paper for one-shots) YAY!**

**Also, just a little head's up, I've started writing the first chapter of a new SWAC fanfiction. No promises I'll actually post it, I kinda wanna see how it turns out first, but if it works out, I'll post it on fanfiction, but I probably won't until after Secrets is finished, which is turning out to be harder than I thought. I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT TO WRITE NEXT. I probably should have developed the plot a little more before I posted it, but W.E. I'll think of something.**

**Peace out suckahs!**


	18. Untitled

**Hey, sorry I couldn't update yesterday or the day before. My phone was at Boston Pizza. Stupid me left it there. So who watched glee last night? I liked it...how did Santana not get mono though. That makes no sense to me...and wouldn't alot of people at the school get mono from Finn's kissing booth then? Oh well. Anyway...yea, here's the next chapter!**

**

* * *

**

**Sonny's POV**

"Sonny," Zora called, knockining on my door. "Are you in there?" I got up and opened my bedroom door reluctantly. I was exhausted after staying up so late thinking about what to do about Chad and just wanted to spend all day in bed. Now that Tawni and Chad were over, maybe I should tell him the truth about Ellie. But then again, they had just boken up and it may not be a good idea to add more drama to his life. Or maybe he'd be ecstatic if he found out he really did have a daughter. Or furious at me for keeping it from him for seven years.

I trudged into the hallway and opened my front door. Zora was standing there in an oversized T-shirt and baggy pajama pants. (Grady's clothes maybe?) I giggled when I saw her, but shut up when I realized how upset she looked.

"What's wrong, Zor?" I asked.

"Do you think Grady's...too good for me?" she asked. I laughed. Was she serious?

"Of course not," I answered. "Look at you. You're beautiful, smart, funny..."

"A freak," Zora added. I frowned.

"Why would you say something like that?"

"Because it's true," she answered. "Have you seen Grady. He's this amazing, sweet, good-looking guy. Everywhere he goes, girls throw themselves at him. How can I compete with them? They're all so beautiful...and normal."

"But Grady doesn't want normal," I tried to convince her. "He wants you. He loves you, Zora. I can see it in his eyes. Trust me, you guys are perfect together." Zora threw her arms around me.

"Thanks, Sonny," she said. "I don't know what I'd do without you." I hugged her back.

"Now that you've helped me with my problem," she began, pulling away. "It's time for me to help you with your's."

"What problem?" I asked.

"Go get dressed," she instructed me."Because tonight, you're telling Chad about Ellie."

* * *

**What will happen? Will Sonny tell Chad the truth? Who knows! Oh wait, I DO! HA!**

**I have a question for all you gleeks! Which of the glee club guys do you think has the best voice? I can't decide between Sam and Puck. I loved Puck and Rachel's duet in the episode on Sunday. WAYY better than the original. But I also like Sam and Quinn's duet in the duet episode. That was sooo cute! grrr. I can't decide what do you think? Oh and Kurt is amazing, but I don't really consider him in the competition because you can't really compare his voice to the other guys' because it's so much higher!**

**Coming soon: Chad Drama, Grady/Zora Drama, and Nico Drama! HAHAH! Just kidding. Nico's boring!**

**Anywayz...Peace out suckahs!**


	19. Kissable Kantelope

****

Today, while I was dancing to the glee mashup of heads will roll and thriller in my extremely short uniform skirt while making pogos, I noticed two boys about thirteen gawking at me through the window. O_o

FML

And yes, that's what I do when i come home from school. I blast glee music and dance to it while I make myself a snack and then eat it while I post another chapter for you guys to read. Homework comes later...or never...;)

* * *

Zora's POV

"Now, I'm assuming that Tawni, James, and Lily are staying at Chad's house," I explained to Sonny. "Which means Chad's probably still at Nico's. So you're going to go over there and say..."

"Chad, can I talk to you for a second?" Sonny finished, reciting the lines we'd gone over.

"And then..." I prompted.

"I know the past few days have been hard for you," she said. "Tawni never should have done that to you. These past few days have been hard for me too. I found out something that I think you should know." She pulled the letter out of her pocket.

"I found these in your desk," she continued. "I think you should look at them."

"Good," I said. "I think you're ready."

"Just a second," Sonny ran into the bathroom and put on a fresh coat of lip gloss. I took the tube of peachy-coloured lip gloss from her and read the label.

"Kissable Kantelope," I read aloud, raising my eyebrows at the misspelling of Cantelope. "Gee, I wonder why you chose this one." Sonny blushed.

"No, I...uh..." she began. I laughed and hugged her.

"Good luck, Sonny," I said. I hoped this would all work out for her. If it did, we all just might be happy for the first time since we'd gotten here.

* * *

**Will Sonny and Chad get back together? Will everyone be happy all at the same time for once? Hmm...I think this story is kind of like one of those wack-a-mole things. Everytime you wack one of the moles down, another one pops up...so when someone solves their problem, another problem suddenly appears for someone else. Oh no! I 'm turning into Orser. He always uses that comparison for our playing. "AHH! The euphs finally play well and suddenly the alto saxes suck! You guys are like a friggin wack-a-gopher!" Umm...pretty sure that's wack-a-mole orser.**

**Anyway, Peace out suckahs! :)**

**WAIT! I've been meaning to say this for two chapters, but I forgot TWICE:**

**AHHHH! 200 REVIEWS! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!**

**okay POS.**


	20. Scared of Getting Hurt Again

**Sonny's POV? haha NOPE! I'ma make you wait a litttle longer! OMG! I just realized that I'm getting WAY to close to the last chapter I've written. I'm gonna spend the rest of the afternoon writing so I don't run out of chapters to post.**

**Oops, sorry about the whole Tawni/Nico thing. That was a one-shot I posted awhile ago and I must have accidentally clicked it. :S Weird, I was just thinking about how I did that for a differant story and then I do it again. Stupid stupid stupid!**

**

* * *

**

Grady's POV

_What did I do wrong?_ I wondered as I set the timer for my lasagna. Why would zora have stormed out like that over something like leaving clothes at my house.

The doorbell rang and I took my oven mitts off. I tossed them on the counter and ran to go get the door.

"Zora!" I exclaimed happily when I saw her. I pulled her in for a hug and she gasped for air.

"Grady," she wheezed. "You're crushing my rib cage."

"Sorry," I said. Even though we'd been here for almost half a year, I still didn't know my own strength.

"No, I'm sorry," she said. "I shouldn't have run out on you like that. I guess I just kind of thought that maybe you loved Keira more than you loved me and I didn't want you to see me cry."

"What?" I exclaimed in shock. "Why would you think that?"

"You don't have room for my stuff," she said. "But you had plenty of room for Keira's."

"That's not how I meant it to come across," I told her. "I guess I should have come up with a better excuse."

"Excuse?" Zora asked. "For what?"

"I'm scared," I confesssed. "I'm scared of getting close to another girl because..."

"You're afraid of getting hurt," she finished. She kissed me and I smiled. She understood me so well.

"It's okay, Grady," she continued. "I get it. Keira betrayed your trust and now you're not sure if you can trust anyone, but I promise I'll _never_ do anything like that to you. I'll always be here for you." What did I ever do to deserve a girl like her? She was perfect. How could I have ever even thought of marrying Keira?

"I wish I didn't have to be so paranoid," I said. "It's not fair to you."

"Shh," Zora said. "Don't worry about it. You got your heart broken. It's normal to feel like you do. You just need some time...and someone to help you put the pieces of your heart back together again." We kissed again, but this time it lasted longer.

"I love you," she whispered to me.

"I love you too," I answered. "And you can leave some stuff here if you want. You can even move in if you want." Zora laughed.

"That's okay," she said. "I'm okay with just sleeping over every so often...for now anyway." I smiled, glad that we'd gotten this all sorted out. The possibility that I'd lost Zora forever had nearly killed me. It was clear now that I couldn't live without her. And thankfully, I wouldn't have to.

* * *

**AUGH! They are soo goddamn cute together! Changing the subject, who here is excited for the Wizards of Waverly Place finale? I'm pretty psyched. I wanna know if Maxine will turn back into Max, what will happen with Justin and Rosie, Who's gonna be the family wizard...and also I heard that Juliet's coming back? Anyone know if this is true? Anyway, please review! Speaking of Wizards, I think I'm gonna check out some Wizards fanfictions. I'm a little tired to reading Channy stories and I'm kind of a Jalex fan now. I know, I know, incest. But seriously, go read some Jalex stories. I was completely anti-Jalex before I actually read a Jalex story and then I was like "wow. this is awesome." I love the whole forbidden love thing. i might even write a Jalex story someday...anyway...Peace out suckahs!**


	21. Sonny Tells Chad

**Okay, so I lied. I didn't actually work on this story at all yesterday. I was too busy thinking up idea for a jalex fanfic. NOt sure it's actually gonna happen because I've already rewritten a possible first chapter three times and I'm still not sure about what I have right now, but I might write one and post it here. Today I finished chapters 27 and 28 though and then wrote 29, 30, and half of 31. Almost at 100 chapters total! YAY!**

**And again, Sorry about the mixup with accidentally posting my one-shot "Tawni's Crush" instead of the next chapter. It's up now though so if you didn't already read the chapter, go read it before you read this one. **

**Wow I just realized I'm almost done writing this story. I still have alot more to say though...well actually, I don't have that much more too say, I kinda just don't wanna say goodbye to this story, so there WILL be a fourth part and possibly a special bonus 5th story which I will explain more about later (if I actually do it). For now just read the next chapter, okay?**

**

* * *

**

Sonny's POV (AN: YAY!)

Here I was-Nico's house. I gotout of my van and locked the doors. I patted my pocket to make sure the papers were still in there and then took a deep breath and rand the doorbell. Nico came to the door a few seconds later.

"Oh, hey, Sonny," he greeted me.

"Hey," I answered. "Is Chad here?" Nico didn't answer right away.

"Yes..." he said slowly. "But I don't think you want to see him right now."

"It's important," I insisted. Sure, Chad was probably moping around in his pajamas and bunny slippers, but I _really_ needed to talk to him.

"Sorry, Sonny," NIco said. "But I can't let you-"

"Is that Sonny?" A surprisingly cheerful Chad called from another room. I heard footsteps and Chad appeared in the doorway.

"Sonny!" he exclaimed. At first I wasn't sure what was wrong with him, but when he stumbled forward and landed in my arms, the smell of alcohol his my nose.

"You guys have been drinking?" I asked, looking over at Nico. He seemed to be the less intoxicated of the two.

"Just Chad," he said, shaking his head. "We got drunk together once and Chad hasn't stopped drinking since."

"Well, hide your alcohol from him then," I suggested.

"He's 26 and has money and a car," he reminded hi. "If I hide it, he goes out and buys his own." I loked at Chad again. He had a giddy look on his face and was struggling to stand up straight.

"Nico, can we have some privacy?" I asked.

"Sure," he answered. I helped Chad onto the porch and Nico closed the door behind him.

"What's happened to you, Chad?" I asked "Why are you doig this?"

"Doing what?" he asked, slurring his words.

"This!" I answered. "I know Tawni hurt you, but this isn't the way to deal with it." Chad frowned.

"Anyway," I continued, suddenly remembering why I came here. "I have something to tell you. I found out some news about Ellie's father."

"Oh yea," Chad said. "The jerk who knocked you up." If only Chad knew he was talking about himself. I pulled the sheets of paper out of y pocket and held them out to Chad.

"Stop moving the papers," he said, trying to grab them, but failing. I sighed. How much had he drank?

"Chad, you're Ellie's father," I blurted out. Chad just stared at me in shock for a minute. Then he puked all over the steps and passed out of my shoulder. Well, that went well.

* * *

**Okay, now I'm just being a straight up dick. **

**Peace out suckahs!**


	22. The Only Way to Stop the Pain

** D -That's my cheshire cat smiley! **

**

* * *

**

Chad's POV

I opened my eyes and sat up quickly, gasping for air. Where was I? I felt around the dark room, eventually concluding that I was in Nico's guest room. I looked at the numbers on my digital watch. 4:36 AM. I tried to remember going to bed, but couldn't. Actually, I couldn't remember anything.

I rolled over and tried to get back to sleep. I had a massive headache though and found myself thinking abut Tawni again. Her hair, her eyes, her lips...her baby. The pain of finding out that she wasn't actually my daughter had been unbearable. And now I'd lost both Tawni and Sonny.

Sonny...I vaguely remembered somthing about her. Maybe she'd come over earlier when I was drunk. I hoped not. I didn't want her to see me like that. I flicked on my lap and opened my bedside table drawer, searching for my almost-empty bottle of vodka. I unscrewed the cap and took a drink, wincing as I swallowed. I laid back down and tried to remember something-anything-about last yesterday. I closed my eyes and Sonny's voice echoed through my head.

_"What's happened to you Chad?" _she asked. _"Why are you doing this? _I opened the bottle again and lifted it to my lips.

_"Why are you doing this?" _Sonny asked again. I paused.

"I have to," I whispered. "It's the only way to stop the pain." I tipped the bottle up and chugged what was left. But Sonny's words still echoed in my head. What _had_ happened to me?

* * *

**Wow! I'm actually really sorry. First I had Sonny not want to mess things up for Chad and Tawni, then I had Tawni go into labour when Sonny tried to tell him, then I had Chad be too drunk to even remember what she said...which is indirectly Tawni's fault...wow, just noticed a pattern. Anyway, to do that to you THREE TIMES is borderline evil. I'm working on Sonny's fourth attempt right now though. Do you think it will be succesful? Hey, good subject for a poll. Okay, I'm setting up a poll on my website (ra4chel(.)piczo(.)com) right now where you can vote on whether you think Sonny's fourth attempt to tell Chad will be succesful! Go and vote now! **

**Anyway, you guys better not bitch about the legnth of this chapter because I posted TWO chapters for you guys to day. I hope that kinda makes up for my evilness? Yes? Maybe? No, not really. I know. I'm sorry. :( Anyway...**

**P  
PE  
PEA  
PEAC  
PEACE  
PEACE O  
PEACE OU  
PEACE OUT  
PEACE OUT S  
PEACE OUT SU  
PEACE OUT SUC  
PEACE OUT SUCK  
PEACE OUT SUCKE  
PEACE OUT SUCKER  
PEACE OUT SUCKERS  
PEACE OUT SUCKERS!  
PEACE OUT SUCKERS  
PEACE OUT SUCKER  
PEACE OUT SUCKE  
PEACE OUT SUCK  
PEACE OUT SUC  
PEACE OUT SU  
PEACE OUT S  
PEACE OUT  
PEACE OU  
PEACE O  
PEACE  
PEAC  
PEA  
PE  
P**

**(That took a whole 45 seconds! you better appreciate it!)**


	23. Tawni's Answer

**OH MY GOD. I HIT 300 REVIEWS FOR THIS STORY! YUSSSS! :D :D :D! The whole first part of this story only had like 60 more and that's when it's completely finished. If I could get 400 reviews or even 500 that would totally make my life. Come on guys, I know there's still some of you out there who aren't reviewing and you have no idea how much even just one review means to me! So...yea, review!**

**

* * *

**

Tawni's POV

"Tawni," James began. "Will you marry me?" I smiled through my tears and nodded enthusiastically, too choked up to speak. James kissed me and I wrapped my arms around him. This was all so sudden, but it felt so perfect.

There was no chance of me going back to sleep now so James and I talked for the rest of the night about plans for the wedding.

"When should we get married?" he asked.

"I don't know," I answered. "I still have to get the whole divorce thing sorted out."

"Oh, yea," James said. "I forgot you were still married."

"So where should we live?" I asked, changing the subject. I didn't want to talk about Chad with James. It was just weird.

"My house," he answered. "Chad will probably want to live here."

"Can we not talk about Chad?" I asked.

"Sorry," James said. "I guess I'm not really thinking straight. Today has been really crazy."

"Yea," I agreed, looking over at Lily. She looked so beautiful when she was sleeping. Well, she looked beautiful all the time, but still.

"I can't believe I'm a mother," I whispered.

"I can't believe I'm a father," James said. "I someone had told me ten years ago that I would be engaged to you and have a child, I would never have believed them." I smiled.

"Me neither," I answered. I thought back to how I'd imagined my life at 26 when I was 16. It hadn't included James, that was for sure...or Chad for that matter. Funny that I'd ended up going back to my two ex-boyfriends who I couldn't stand.

Thinking about myself at sixteen suddenly made me realize an unfortunate problem. James didn't know about the time machine. How was I going to explain to him why I kept going off to mysterious weekly meetings with my friends that he wasn't included in? and what if he started talking about things that had happened between 2010 and 2020 that had no memory of, like Lily's conception? The way I saw it, I only had one choice. I had to tell him the truth.

"James," I began. "I need to tell you something."

"Yes?" he asked.

"I...ummm...I'm really happy that you asked me to marry you. Now you, Lily, and I can be a real family." I wanted to tell James, but what if he thought I was crazy. Even Malena hadn't believed Nico at first. Or what if he thought I was just making it all up? He might get bad that I was taking a joke too far and break off our engagement. Ugh. Just when I thought things were starting to go right...

* * *

**I know, I know, not only is it short, but it also kinda stinks. I've NEVER been happy with this chapter even after I rewrote it like eight times. Finally, I just left it how it was and I was going to come back to it today and rewrite it, but I am wayyy too tired and I need to take a shower cuz i'm going to an anti-valentine's day movie with my buddy at 5:15.**

**Speaking of anti-valentines day...HAPPY ANTI-VALENTINE'S DAY!**

**I probably won't be home in time to postanother chapter because my daddy will probably have school work (he's trying to get some kind of degree...I don't know what, but i know he hogs the computer alot now!) If I do, I PROMISE I will though and if I don't, I'll try to write another one. The story is starting to get SUPER dramatic. Like more dramatic than it's ever been before. I kinda got this last-minute idea and wrote it into the story. It's gonna be REALLY intense and really emotional, just a little heads up.**

**Man, my arms are killing me! kinda unrelated, but my biceps are soo sore. I was rock-climbing yesterday and it is REALLY hard on the arms if you do it for awhile...belaying's more work than it looks like too. Last time I went I was too young to belay so I had no idea, but now I know it's not that easy. And I was only belaying for my 50 lb little brother who climbed a quarte of the way up the wall and then asked to come down. My poor mother helping me get my 146 lb ass up the wall. :(**

**Anyway, peace out suckers! :)**

**And again, happy anti-valentine's day! You all better let me know what you're planning for tonight to celebrate! :)**


	24. Catching Up

************

I'm in such a good mood right now! Why? Well for one I FINISHED WRITING THE 100TH CHAPTER OF THIS STORY! IF any of you have ever written 100 chapters of a story before, you'll know how amazing it feels! Anyway, shortly after I finished Part III...except for the epilogue that is. I was thinking it was gonna be longer, but at the last minut I kind of changed some things around that made the ending a little shorter. Anyway, the other reason I'm in such a good mood is becaus I HAVE A BOYFRIEND! YEEEE!

sorry for my little freakout there! Just I've liked him for awhile now and we're going out now so i'm kinda excited! :D :D :D :D!

k, i'm done telling you my life story now.

* * *

******Zora's POV**

"Really, Grady, I don't need any new clothes," I insisted as Grady looked through a rack of differant coloured skinny jeans. I had to admit, the purple ones were pretty cool, but I didn't want him spending money on me.

"Come on, Zor," he begged. "Just let me buy you a couple things. If you're gonna be leaving some of your clothes at my house, you're gonna need to replace them so you don't run out of things to wear." I sighed in defeat. I already had a ton of clothes, but Grady wasn't going to take no for an answer and besides, it wasn't like a few new pairs of pants and a couple of shirts was going to kill me.

"Fine," I agreed. I pointed at the purple jeans. "But these ones are way better than the red ones." Grady put a way the red jeans he'd selected and picked up the purple ones. He moved on to a rack of low-cut, sequined tank tops.

"This'll look great on you," he said, showing me a crimson one in my size. I gave the skimpy shirt a once-over and laughed.

"Gee, I wonder why you wnt me to buy that," I said, hanging it back up. Grady blush. Sure, he was an amazing guy, but he was still a guy and guys are just naturally perverted like that.

I walked over to a rack of flowy black shirts that covered a little more skin. As I searched for my size, I forgot to watch where I was going and bumped right into an attractive, twenty-something-year-old boy.

"I'm sorry," I apologized quickly.

"It was my fault," he insisted. "I should have been watching where I was going." I looked up into his deep blue eyes. There was something vaguely familiar about him.

"Do I know you?" I asked.

"Yea," he said. "I mean, you used to." I looked at him with a confused look on my face.

"I'm...uh..." he began, chuckling nervously. "I'm Wesley Williger."

"_Wesley!_" I exclaimed. "As in ditched-me-for-Sonny-Munroe-and-broke-my-thirteen-year-old-heart-Wesley?" Wesley paused, as if to think about whether to tell the truth or not?

"Yea," he admitted, finally. I turned around and stormed out of the stor and into the mall, forgetting about Grady. I know it was silly of me to still be mad at Wesley, but he had been my first crush and he'd broken my heart.

"Zora," Wesley called after me. Oh great. He was following me. I turned around to face him.

"You're kidding me, right?" he asked. "You're still made about something that happened _ten years ago_?" But it hadn't been ten years. For me, it hadn't even been _one_ year. And the fact that it was my first broken heart made it all the more painful.

"Why are you talking to me anyway?" I asked. "Like you said, it was ten years ago."

"I thought we could maybe sit down and talk," he explained. "I know we didn't know each other for very long, but I still thought it might be fun to relive some old memories. To be honest, I kind of bumped into you on purpose." I wan't really in the mood to revisit my past with Wesley, but he'd gone to the trouble of purposely bumping into me just so he could talk to me, so...

"I guess it couldn't hurt," I answered. Wesley gestured for me to follow him into East Side Mario's.

"I can't stay long," I told him. "Grady's waiting for me in the store. You remember Grady, right?"

"How could I forget?" he asked. "So Random was my favourite show."

"What about Mackenzie Falls?" I asked, remebering how Wesley had been supposed to play young Mackenzie in one episode.

"Are you kidding?" he asked. "You think I'd watch it after that jerk, Chad Dylan Cooper, had me fired?"

"Well, you did try and steal his girlfriend," I reminded him. "And his cheese basket."

"You can't really steal someone's girlfriend," he pointed out. "It's the girl's choice who she wants to be with. All's fair in love and war, right? Chad shouldnt have overreacted." I thought about what Wesley had said. He was right. It was like what had happened with Grady and I. I hadn't _stolen_ him from Keira, he chose me. Maybe this kid...well, man now, was smarter than he looked.

"So, how's your career going?" I asked. "Done any movies lately?" Wesley blushed.

"Actually, I haven't done any acting since Mackenzie Falls," he confessed. "After a few more years of auditioning and not getting any parts, I realized I didn't really want to be an actor. It was really my mom's dream, not mine. And besides, I was at the age where most available roles were given to young looking adults. So I told my mom I didn't want to act anymore ane enrolled in public high school. That's when I realized I wanted to be a doctor."

"You're a doctor?" I asked.

"Yup," he answered. "I just got my degree last spring. I work at the hospital down the street. I love it. I get to help so many people."

"Wow," I commented. "Way to make me feel like a shallow bitch. You're saving people's lives and what am I doing? Making millions entertaining people for an hour and a half at a time."

"We all have differant talents," he said. "Don't feel bad. You're a legend. Long after you're gone, people will still be talking about you. When I die, all I'll get is a tombstone with my name on it. But I'm okay with that. And you should be happy with your choices too. You're really talented, Zora. It would be wrong for you to not share your gift with the world." The waitress arrived and we both ordered vegetable soup. We continued our conversation between moutfuls of soup and then ordered dessert.

"So what are the rest of the So Random gang up to know?" Wesley asked, swallowing a bite of his brownie.

"Nico's dating a singer named Malena," I told him. "Tawni is married to Chad, but they're getting a divorce. Oh, and she just had a baby girl name Lily with James Conroy. Sonny has a 7-year-old named Ellie, and Grady...oh, shit. Grady!" I'd been so caught up in my conversation with Wesley that I'd forgotten all about him. "I'm so sorry, Wesley, but I have to go. Grady's waiting for me." I fished a ten dollar bill out of my purse and held it out to him.

"Don't worry about it," he said. "I'll get the tab." Normally, I would have argued, but I was in too much of a rush. I thanked Wesley and ran out of the restaurant and back into the department store where I'd left Grady. He was still looking at clothes.

"Hey," I said, trying to catch my breath. "Sorry I left without telling you where I was going. I was catching up with an old friend. Were you worried?"

"No," Grady answered. "I thought you went to the bathroom."

"For an hour?" I asked, raising my eyebrows. Grady shrugged.

"You think this is enough," he questioned, showing me a cart-full of clothes.

"Yea, sure," I said, barely looking at the cart. I was too baffled by the fact that Grady hadn't even been concerned about my disappearance. What if I'd been kidnapped? Or worse? We went through the checkout line and purchased out items.

"What time is it?" Grady asked me. I reached into my pocket for my phone, but it wasn't there.

"Shit," I muttered. "I must have left my phone in the restaurant." I sprinted out of the store and back to East Side Mario's. Wesley was gone and a waitress was clearing off the tabl we'd been sitting at.

"Excuse me," I said. "Did you happen to find a phone at this table? I think I left it hear."

"Did you find it?" Grady asked, jogging up behind me with two large shopping bags. I looked over at the waitress for my answer.

"You did leave it here," she told me. "But your date took it. He said he' get it back to you."

"Date!" Grady exclaimed.

"Wesley's just a friend," I told them. Grady snorted.

"That's not what you told me ten years ago." I stared at him in disbelief.

"It was ten years ago, Grady," I reminded him. "How am I going to get my phone back though? I have no idea where Wesley lives." Grady shrugged.

"If we don't find it, I'll buy you a new one," he told me. "Now let's go. I have a headache and I wanna go home and rest." I thanked the waitress for her help and then Grady drove me home. I kissed him goodbye and then walked up to the front door of my house.

"What the hell?" I muttered, noticing a bouquet of flowers in a vase on my front porch. I bent down and picked it up. There was a note attached to the stem of one of the flowers.

_Dear Zora,_ It said.

_I had a great time today and would like to do it again some time. If you want your phone back, come to Gusto's at 6:30 PM tomorrow night. -Wesley_

Oh, no. This was bad. Gusto's was this fancy Italian restaurant I'd been to once on my mom's birthday. I had been the only kid in the entire restaurant. Everyone else was their with their boyfriend, girlfried, or spouse. Gusto's was definitely a date restaurant. And Wesley wanted me to meet him there tomorrow night.****

* * *

**********I have a question for you guys. Have any of you read Animal Farm? Cuz I've been reading it in English and I've figured out that Napoleon represents Joseph Stalin which means Snowball must be Leon Trotsky right? But who the hell is Squealer? Like is he just some ranom little pig or something? Do any of you even know what I'm talking about? Let me know.**

Anyway, this semester isn't turning out to be TOO bad. I've figured out that if I raise my hands for the questions I DO know the answer to, Mrs. Turtle (her real name is Mrs. Grady, but she looks like a turte, so...) doesn't call on me for the questions I DONT know the answer to. I've also finished my week-long chair-drawing art project which I hated (still life is NOT my thing. Not enough creativity involved) and now we're moving on to something more creative! You should see my brain-storming page in my sketch book! My teacher LOVED it cuz it's just like a huge mess of whatever. He criticized like everyone else for censoring their ideas too much. I was like YUSS! As for math...I try to avoid it. I just kinda chill in the cafeteria and write instead of going to class. I know, I know, probably a REALLY bad idea, especially since I failed last year and just barely passed summer school, but it is unbearable. Every day I promise myself I"m gonna go and then just as i'm about to go inside I'm like FUCk this! Science is mixed. Not a big fan, but my boyfriend's best friend's sister is in my class and she's pretty chillz. :)

So yea, that's it. Off to go watch the glee episode my mom wouldn't let me watch last night as punishment for skipping math. Peace out suckahs!


	25. BFF

************

************

Good MORNING! I don't usually update before 12...hell I'm usually not even up before 12...but I haven't updated in awhile because I've been sick and so doped up on gravol that I couldn't do anything but sleep so I wanted to update ASAP!

So...yea...that's all I really have to say. I have trouble thinking of anything clever to say before noon.

Oh and sorry in advance for any spelling/grammar errors in this chapter. I know I propably have errors in a lot of chapters, but I'm still a little groggy so this one might be worse.

**********

* * *

**

Nico's POV

"Nico," Malena whispered. "Nico." Suddenly I felt a strong hand grab me and start shaking me.

"Nico!" Malena said again, but she didn't sound like herself anymore. She sounded like...Chad?

My eyes flew open. I wasn't with Malena after all. I'd just been dreaming.

"Nico," Chad whispered again. "Are you awake?" I rubbed my eyes and looked around the room.

"What the hell?" I shouted, throwing a pillow at him. "It's not even light out yet and you're waking me up? What is wrong with you?"

"I have to ask you something," he told me.

"Go back to bed," I instructed him.

"Was Sonny hear yesterday?" he asked, ignoring my orders. I sighed. Clearly he wasn't leaving without an answer.

"Yes," I told him. "Sonny was here. Happy? No go back to bed."

"What did she say?" Chad asked.

"I don't know," I told him. "You guys were talking on the porch and then you threw up and passed out, okay?" Chad was silent for a minute.

"Are you gonna leave or do I have to throw you out?" I asked, flicking on my lamp. As my eyes adjusted to the light, I noticed tears in Chad's eyes.

"Are you crying?" I asked. Chad nodded. Wow. I'd expected him to make an excuse about allergies or something in his eye. This was so unlike him.

"What did she say about me being...you know, drunk?" he asked.

"She said you were being stupid," I told him. "And I agree with her. You need to stop, Chad."

"I know," he said. "I will. I promise."

"Maybe you should get some professional help," I suggested.

"No, I can do it on my own," he insted. "I don't need any help."

"Are you sure?" I asked. Chad nodded and wiped away his tears.

"Starting now, I am officially sober," he announced. "Well, actually I just drank some vodka, but you know what I mean. I'm not going to drink anymore." Chad left the room and I shook my head. I hoped with all my heart that he would be able to stop. My Grandpa had had a problem with alcohol abuse when I was a kid and he'd never been able to stop. Then one day he passed out while he was smoking and his house burned to the ground with him inside. If anything like that happened to Chad, I don't know what I would do. Two weeks ago I would have considered Chad an enemy, but now he was my best friend.

* * *

**K I have nothing else to say really except for AWWWWWW. CHAD AND NICO ARE BFFs! HOW CUTE! so I guess I'll just post the poll results from every poll on my website..**

**starting at the beginning...**

**Do you like Zora and Grady together? YES: 77.27% NO: 0% NOT SURE: 22.73%**

**Channy or Chawni? CHANNY: 48.57% CHAWNI: 40% NEITHER: 5.1% BOTH: 5.1%  
****(BOTH? SERIOUSLY?)**

**Who's your favourite character? SONNY: 5.56% CHAD: 11.11% TAWNI: 27.78% ZORA: 5.56% GRADY:0% NICO: 0% MALENA: 5.56% JUSTIN: 0% ELLIE: 44.44% KEIRA: 0% SUMMER: 0% ZAC: 0%****(HAHA! ZERO FOR JUSTIN! I might add Wesley too this...or just get rid of all the minor characters cuz justin and keira have kinda disappeared off the face of the earth (THANK GOD!) Also, WHAT U GUYS GOT AGAINST NICO AND GRADY? HUH? And you little hypocrites voting for Tawni and then complaining about how much of a bitch she is in reviews. tsk tsk!)**

**What should Zora and Grady's couple name be? GRORA: 0% ZADY: 50% ZORADY: 50% GRADORA: 0%  
(Way to split it right down the middle guys!)**

**What should Nico and Malena's couple name be? MALICO: 22.22% NALENA: 55.56% NICALENA: 22.22% MICO: 0%  
(Nalena it is!)**

**Do you think Sonny's fourth attempt at telling Chad he's Ellie's father will be successful? YES: 40% NO: 20% SOMEWHAT: 40% CHEESE CURDS: 0%  
(What u guys don't like Cheese curds? Do u just like hate cheese or something? Sonny would not be impressed...and Somewhat? Seriously? What does that even mean? HEy, don't look at me. It's my job to write the poll, not know what the options mean...and for the 20% that said no...what u don't have faith in me? It's not like I made you think Sonny was gonna tell him 3 times already...oh wait...nevermind)**

**The polls are still open btw if u wanna vote. I need to decide between Zady and Zorady still and if someone voted for cheese curds i'm sure tha would make sonny very happy.**

**And sorry for being crazy. I don't function like a normal human being before noon. haha oh wait, I never function like a normal human being cuz I'm a freak! lol. As if I wasn't crazy enough already, my doctor is now telling me that I might be bipolar. WOO just another thing wrong with my brain! haha sorry for the sarcasm there. I actually don't mind too much. That would explain why my nicknames in grade one were spaz and crybaby. Bet there all gonna feel real bad about that now...or not...u never know. my old classmates are dicks.**

**Sorry for kinda oversharing there...again. **

**Peace out suckahs!. :S**


	26. Trouble in the Zorady Hut

************

Hi.

****Yea, that's it.

**********

* * *

**

Grady's POV

I pulled into Zora's driveway and got out of the car. It was the night of our weekly get-together and she hadn't been answering any of my phone calls so I'd decided to check in and see if she was okay. I thought maybe she'd been out and, since Wesley had her cell phone, she hadn't gotten any of my calls, but her car was in the driveway and her bedroom light was on so she was definitely there. Maybe she'd just gotten home or something.

I knocked on the door and heard Zora run down the stairs. She opened the door and jaw hit the floor. She was wearing a long red halter dress with a plunging neckline and strappy black heels. Her hair was curled and pinned up in an elaborate hairstyle and she was wearing red lipstick.

"That's a little fancy for dinner at my place, don't you think?" I asked. "I mean, you look amazing, but why are you dressed like that."

"I'm not coming to dinner," she told me, walking over to the mirror to put some black stuff on her eyelashes.

"Oh?" I asked. "Then where are you going?"

"I'm meeting Wesley so I can get my phone back," she explained.

"Well, then why are you dressed so fancy?" I asked. I was starting to get a really bad feeling about this.

"Wesley wants me to meet me at Gusto's," she told me.

"Gusto's?" I exclaimed. "As in the place that Taylor Lautner proposed to Taylor Swift? That Gusto's?"

"Taylor Swift and Taylor Lautner are engaged?" Zora asked.

"Married actually," I corrected her. "For two years now. But the point is, why Gusto's?"

"I don't know," she said. "That's just where he told me to meet him, okay?"

"So this is like a date?" I asked. Zora laughed, but I couldn't be sure that it was a real laugh.

"It's not a date, Grady," she assured me. "Wesley knows I ony lik him as a friend, okay?"

"You are so gullible," I said. Then a thought crossed my mind. Maybe she wasn't so gullible after all. Maybe she _did_ know Wesley wanted it to be a date. Maybe she wanted it to be a date too. I looked at what she was wearing. He outfit had all the trademarks of a date outfit; sexy shoes, a red dress, and just the right about of cleavage.

"Well, at least you dressed appropriately," I said sarcastically. "Wouldn't want to give him the wrong idea."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Zora asked, putting the tube of black goo in her purse.

"You know exactly what it means,." I replied. "Look at what you're wearing."

"Are you saying I'm dressed like a slut?" she shouted at me.

"Hey, you said it, not me." Zora gave me a dirty look and then stormed out the door and got into her car. First Keira and now Zora? I wasn't going to take this lying down.

"Have fun on your date you little tramp," I shouted at her. Zora started backing out of the driveway and then stopped and rolled down her window.

"And for the record," she said. "Gusto's has a dress code. The only reason I'm wearing this is because it turns out I'm a total girly girl now and this was the only dress I had that didn't look like something Tawni picked out for me." She rolled her window back up and drove away angrily. Oh, shit. What have I done?

* * *

**Who saw Wizards vs. Angels? Am I the only one who thinks Justin's kinda sexy when he's bad? Oh and that one moment near the end with Justin and Alex where they hug, for a second I thought he was gonna kiss her and I was like WTF? HELLO! RATED G! But then they didn't kiss and I was like "damn." Seriously, though, who hired David Henrie and Selena Gomez to play siblings. They have such good chemistry together, it sucks so much that Alex and Justin are siblings. **

**I still want Juliet to come back though. I heard she was gonna come back in Wizards vs. Angels but she didn't which really pissed me off. Maybe in Back to Max? I hope so, cuz since Jalex is never gonna happen, Justin needs someone to love...preferably not an angel of darkness this time. **

**And seriously what happened to Mason? Is he coming back or did he just fall off the planet? Maybe Dean ate him to get back at him for eating him...Hmm...it's possible. Same thing with Roxy on Hannah Montana. What the hell happened to her? **

**k I"m rambling about Disney Channel again which is never a good thing. PEACE OUT SUCKAHSS! :)**


	27. Sonny's Foolproof Plan to Tell Chad

**Yesterday I decided to relive my childhood and watch High School Musical (which can be really annoying because in that one scene where Zac has his shirt off, his dad keeps blocking the view of his abs...Not a big Efron fan btw, but you have to admit he has a nice body!) Then, I got out all my old CDs (mostly Hilary Duff. I went through a phase where I listened to nothing but her music) and just listened to them til like two in the morning. It was freaky how I still had every single word of every single Hilary Duff song memorized. I also listened to my country mix CD I made and I rediscovered one of my favourite country songs, "I've Been Watching You" by Rodney Atkins. I know it sounds like it was written by a stalker, but it's actually a really cute song. Youtube it. NOW!**

**

* * *

**

Sonny's POV

Urgh! Why did this always happen to me? I'd tried to tell Chad about Ellie three times and every single time something happen that stopped me. Maybe fate was trying to tell me something. Or maybe it was Chad. Maybe Chad had known the truth all along and after he'd seen me in his desk drawer, he'd realized that I knew too and he didn't want to make things weird between us. Maybe he really did want us to be nothing more than friends. Maybe Tawni had nothing to do with it.

"I need to call Zora," I said, thinking out loud. Weird how much out relationships had changed in the future now. Zora was my best friend now instead of Tawni and Nico and Chad seemed pretty close too. Not to mention Grady and Zora's relationship and Chad and I breaking up.

I picked up the phone and dialed Zora's number. It rang twice and then somebody picked up.

"Hello?" A man answered uncertainly.

"Grady?" I guessed.

"No, it's...uh...Wesley," he corrected. Wesley...Wesley...did I know a Wesley? "Williger?" he tried. "I sent you a cheese basket and tried to flirt with you?"

"Oh, yea, Wesley!" I exclaimed. "Hey, how's it going? Wait, why do you have Zora's phone?"

"We were catching up yesterday and she left it at the restaurant," he explained. "I sent her flowers and a note saying to meet me at Gusto's so we could eat and she could get her phone back. She should be here soon. " Gusto's? Wasn't that a date restaurant? Did he not know that Zora and Grady were together?

"Hey, Wesley, you do kno that Zora's-"

"Oh, there she is now," he interrupted. "Sorry, I gotta go. I don't think she'll be too happy if I use up all her minutes. Bye, Sonny."

"But W-" I began. The line went dead and I hung up the phone. Now who was I supposed to go to for advice? Wait a minute. What was I saying? I'd never gone to Zora for advice before the time machine incident. I'd always gone to my mom. I picked up my phone and dialed my old home number. My mom picked up after a couple rings.

"Hey, Sonny," she greeted me. "What's up?"

"A lot," I answered. "I just figured out that Chad is really Ellie's father and Tawni figured out that James Conroy is Lily's father and I wanted to tell Chad that Ellie's his, but when I went to his house he was drunk and I doubt he even remembers me telling him about Ellie and I have no idea what to do."

"Ummm..." my mom began. "What?"

"Can you just tell me what I should do about Chad?" I begged her. "I've tried to tell him he's Ellie's father three times, but it never works out."

"First of all," she began. "Chad's Ellie's father? But you said you cheated on him."

"I just said that so I wouldn't ruin Chad's life," I confessed. "And I guess I told everyone the same thing so no one would slip up and tell him."

"Oh," my mom said, sounding a little hurt that I'd lied to her.

"Sorry," I apologized.

"It's okay," she answered. "So what's the problem again?"

"Every time I try to tell Chad something stops me," I explained.

"Maybe it's not meant to be," she suggested.

"But I can't keep living a lie," I exclaimed. "And what about Ellie? Don't you think she deserves to know who her father is?"

"I guess," my mom answered. "Why don' you just invite Chad over and then you, Chad, and Ellie can just sit down and you can tell them both the truth." I thought about it. That was a pretty good idea actually.

"I guess I could do that," I agreed. "Thanks for the help mom. You're the best."

"Let me know how it goes?" My mom asked.

"You'll be the first person I call," I promised. We said goodbye and I hung up. I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket and texted Chad.

_Come over to my house at 7 tomorrow. _I typed. That would give him some time to sober up if he'd been drinking again. _I need to tell you something important._ I hit send and got a reply almost immediatly.

_Okjay. ill b tgherre._ Yep. He'd definitely been drinking again.

* * *

**Okay. This is it! Sonny had a foolproof plan to tell Chad. And fourth time's a charm right? Hmm...or maybe fifth...or sixth...let's make it seventh just to make it interesting. haha i'm just kidding. But will Sonny actually tell Chad this time? Tune in next time to find out! haha just kidding...again. The next chapter is Zora's POV...and then Grady's POV...and THEN Chad's POV. And then I start to crank the drama level up to 11. Yea, I'm so badass that I take drama to a whole other level.**

**I could go for some cheese cake right now. **

**Sorry. Random.**

**Anyway...review please (speaking of reviews, 350! WOO HOO!) and peace out suckahs! :)**


	28. Just Friends

**Got an interesting question today from _LiveLaughLovePeaceChocolate: _How many reviews do I have added up for all the parts of this story? Well, I used my super awesome math skills to add up three 3-digit numbers (yea, I know. I'm a genius) and found out that I have 1010. So I hit 1000 reviews total today. Also, this story has 364 reviews and Part I has 366 so Part III is just three reviews away from becoming my most reviewed story ever. **

**So how was your family day everyone? Is that actually an international holiday or just a canadian thing? It's kinda stupid cuz no one hangs out with their family anyway and practically everything is closed, but hey at least you get a day off. I went skating with the bf on the shittiest ice I have ever skated on (i like my ice freshly flooded) and then went back to his place and watched the exorcist (one of the things he loves about me. I will never make him sit through 'Dear John'..,..although he does have a hard time getting used to letting me pay for my own food and movie tickets...) Anyway, it wasn't as freaky as I thought it would be. Mostly the chick just had creepy eyes and said "fuck me" a lot. Although we were talking nonstop through the whole movie so maybe we missed something important and scary.**

**Okay well hope u enjoyed my random summary of my day. Bye! Oh wait...the chapter. Oops. Here you go:**

**

* * *

**

Zora's POV

_Tramp?_ Who was he calling a tramp? He was the one who kept bouncing from me to Keira and back to me. Ugh. Men. Life would be so much easier without them. **(AN: True dat! Shh...don't tell my boyfriend I said that.)**

I pulled into the parking lot of Gusto's and got out of the car. I mean, I guess Grady had a right to be nervous. After all, it was pretty obvious that Wesley thought this was a date, and my dress _was_ kind of revealing, but I wasn't going to dress like I was taking a trip to Tawni Town. Besides, Grady should trust me enough to know I would _never_ cheat on him. I know he'd been betrayed before, but we'd been friends for years. He should know me well enough to know I wasn't like that.

I walked into the restaurant and spotted Wesley sitting at a table. He waved at me and I walked over to where he was sitting.

"You look beautiful," he commented.

"Thanks," I muttered, not really paying attention. I was too busy thinking about Grady. "So do you." Wesley laughed. **(AN: Ahahah. Classic me move there. Once the ticket taker at the movies said "Enjoy the show" and I said "Thanks, you too." Dumbass much?)**

"I mean," I began, realizing my mistake.

"It's okay," Wesley said. "I got it." I sat down across from Wesley and he slid my phone across the table.

"Sonny called," he informed me. "You should probably call her back when you get home." I nodded.

"So how did you get reservations on such short notice?" I asked, remembering how my mom had reserved a table three weeks in advance last time I'd been here.

"I saved the owner's life once," he told me. "He owed me one."

"Hello," a waitress in a slinky black cocktail dress greeted us. "Can I get you something to drink?" She handed us a couple of leather-bound menus,

"I'll just have water," I said. I wasn't really in the mood for anything fancy. Wesley ordered iced tea and the waitress left.

"So do you want to share an appetizer or something?" he asked. I opened the menu. There was a picture of a plateful of stuffed potatoe skins on the first page.

"These look good," I commented, pointing at the picture.

"Let's get those then," Wesley said. "And I think I'm gonna have the steak. Have you decided what you want yet?" I flipped through the menu. Everything looked fancy and foreign. Finally, I recognized something.

"I'm gonna get the smoked salmon," I told him. We closed our menus and the waitress showed up with our drinks.

"Have you decided what you want hyet?" she asked. We ordered our food and she smiled and sauntered off to the door marked "employees only".

"So, how was your day?" he asked me.

"It was...good," I answered. _Yea, except for my boyfriend accusing me of cheating on him and calling me a tramp._

"Are you sure?" Wesley asked, narrowing his eyes. Grr. Why did everyone have to be so observant?

"I'm sure," I lied. I tapped out a beat on the table nervously and avoided Wesley's curious stare.

"You don't sound sure," he persisted. I sighed. It didn't seem like he was going to give up.

"Well, I'm kind of dating Grady," I began. Wesley's face fell. "But we got in a fight before I left."

"About?" Wesley asked.

"You," I admitted. 'He found out that I was meeting you here to get my phone back and he called me a tramp. I don't think he wants to be with me anymore." I expected Wesley to just get up and leave since I wasn't thinking of this as a date, but instead he took my hand and smiled his cute crooked smile.

"I'm sure you guys will work things out," he assured me. "He'd have to be nuts to break up with you."

"He's been cheated on before," I told him. "I don't think he's going to risk being cheated on again."

"I'm really sorry, Zora," he said. "I didn't mean to mess things up for you and Grady. I didn't even know there was a _you and Grady_ otherwise I never would have asked you to come here tonight. I was just trying to do something cute and romantic to win you over because I really like you. I should have know you'd have a boyfriend though. You're beautiful and talented and funny...Anyway, I'm sorry. This was a mistake. Maybe I should just go home." Wesley stood up to leave.

"Wait!" I said. "Please don't go! I know this isn't the date that you were hoping for, but I could really use a friend right now." Wesley sat back down.

"Okay," he agreed. "Friends?"

"Friends," I replied. Our food arrived and we ate while we continued the conversation we'd had at lunch yesterday. Wesley told me about some of the weird things that had happened to him at work and I talked about the few things I knew about my life. I told him the story of the Thanksgiving food fight and rushing Tawni to the hospital, only to discover Chad wasn't even Lily's father. He listened intently the whole time I was talking, stopping me when he had a question about something I'd said. It was kind of a nice change from talking to some of my other friends. Sometimes it seemed like what I said went in one ear and out the other. With Wesley, I could tell he was really interested in what I was saying. Either that or he was a really good actor.

When we finished our meals, the waitress in the skanky dress brought us a dessert menu.

"No thanks," I said, looking at the menu longingly. I knew I shouldn't get any dessert, but it all looked so good.

"You sure?" Wesley asked. It looked like my expression amused him.

"Yes..."I said slowly.

"Positive?" he asked. For a doctor, he sure didn't seem to understand the concept of calories

"Fine," I said, giving in. "I'll have the chocolate cheesecake."

"Make that two," Wesley added. The waitress left again.

"Thanks a lot," I said, punching him playfully. "Now I'm gonna get fat and it's all your fault."

"One piece of cheesecake won't hurt," he insisted, giving me a little wink. "Trust me. I'm a doctor." I rolled my eyes and threw one of the fancy silk napkins at his face. For a second, we just sat there smiling at each other. Then I heard someone clear their throat. The waitress was standing there with our cheesecake. Wesley and I took our dessert and thanked her and then finished eating in silence. When we were done, Wesley tried to pay for me since he'd been the one who made me come down here, but I insisted on paying for my own meal.

"After all, _friends_ split the bill," I reminded him, stressing the word 'friends' just a little to much. He wished me good luck with Grady and then gave me a hug goodbye.

"I put my number in your phone," he told me. "Call me if you ever wanna hang out."

"I will," I promised. I got into my car and drove home.

* * *

**Okay, so reading your reviews, I'm starting to see a kind of team Grady vs team Wesley thing developing. I know this may not be a fair questions since I've made Grady look like a complete douche in the past few chapters to help feed the friendship flame between Wesley and Zora, but which team are you? There is a poll up on my site (ra4chel(.)piczo(.)com, on the page "the sonny diaries...some of you couldn't find the polls before so...) but you can also just tell me in a review.**

**Oh and I know I haven't done this at all yet this chapter, but music for this chapter is "Just Friends" by the Jonas Brothers. I know it doens't fit exactly and alot of you may not have heard it cuz it's one of their earlier songs, but for some reason I was writing this chapter and this song randomly popped into my head which is funny cuz I haven't listened to it since I was thirteen or twelve. Oh and for Ch. 22..."Need you now" by Lady Antebellum. Sorry I forgot to say that before.**

**So now back to completely off topic stories about my life. Today while we were watching the exorcist, my boyfriend casually took out a pack of gum and ate a piece and then offered me one. Then after dinner he gave me another piece and ate another piece himself and I was like "seriously? it's soo obvious you wanna kiss me." So for being so obvious I made him wait until the end of the night and then gave him a kiss goodbye. Haha, yea I'm evil. I also made him wait like an hour for an answer when he asked me out. I'm a bitch. LOL!**

**So yea...anyway...peace out suckahs. and happy family day. **


	29. Breaking and Entering

**Okay so this is now officially my most reviewed story ever! (yay!) **

**

* * *

**

Grady

I heard the door knob turn and I took a deep breath. Maybe this hadn't been such a good idea. The last time we'd spoken I'd accused her of cheating on me. Zora might not be too thrilled about me sneaking into her house and surprising her.

I heard Zora toss her keys on the kitchen table and open up the fridge, probably to put away her leftovers since she'd just eaten. She trudged into the living room and stopped in her tracks when she saw me. She opened her mouth to speak, but I stopped her.

"I know I probably shouldn't be here," I began. "But I couldn't wait til tomorrow to apologize. I'm really, really sorry, Zor. I didn't mean waht I said. I was just confused and angry and jealous because I know you had a thing for Wesley once, but I should have known better. I know that I can trust you and you wouldn ever do to me what Keira did. I'm sorry for being so paranoidand for calling you a tramp. I understand if you want to break up with me, but I hope you won't." I handed her a bouquet of flowers and she threw her arms around me.

"I was afraid _you_ were going to break up with _me_," she said. "I'm glad you're mature enough to not be threatened by my friendship with Wesley."

"Friendship?" I repeated.

"Yea, we're gonna hang out again sometime," she answered.

"That's...great," I said, faking a smile.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too," I replied. Only I wasn't so crazy about her "friend".

* * *

**Sorry no clever author's note today. Gtg to school. :S**

**peace out suckahs!**


	30. Another Dumbass Move By Chad

**Who else thinks Selena Gomez is out of Justin Bieber's league? All the magazines are like "How Selena won over Justin". The real mystery is HOW THE HELL DID HE END UP WITH HER?**

**

* * *

**

Chad's POV

I paced Nico's kitchen nervously. It was 5:30 PM, an hour and a half before the time Sonny had told me to meet her, and I was starting to worry. Over the past few days, I'd been trying not to drink, but it had been hard. When Nico had gone out the day before, I'd snuck a couple beers, but afterwards I'd felt so bad about it that I swore I wouldn't do it again. Now that I was sitting alone in Nico's kitchen, doing nothing, I could feel my willpower disappearing.

I could only imagine what Sonny was going to tell me that was so important. I started to assume the worst. Maybe she was sick. Or maybe she wanted to rub it in my face that I'd chosen Tawni and now I was alone. I tried to stay away from the alcohol cupboard, but it was getting harder every second. Finally, I gave in and permitted myself on sip of rum. Big mistake. An hour and a half later and I was completely wasted. I stumbled out the door, forgetting to put on shoes, and got inside my car. If I was thinking clearly, I would have known better than to go to Sonny's house like this, but I was too drunk to be rational.

I jammed my key into the ignition and started up my car. I hit the gas pedal and the car lurched forward.

"Reverse," I muttered to myself, adjusting the gear shift. I backed up carefully, avoiding the recycling bin Nico had forgotten to bring inside, and turned onto the road.

"You can do this," I said. "It's only a five minute drive." I hit the gas pedal and heard my tired screech as I took off down the street. I swung around the corner and stopped behind a silver sedan that was waiting at a red light. The light turned green and I switched my foot from the brake to the gas, turning onto the next street, completely forgetting my turn signal.

As I maneuvered through traffic, I found my mind drifting off to Sonny's text. What the hell could she want to tell me? I was brought back to reality by the sound of a car horn. All I could see was two bright lights headed straight towards me. I heard shattering glass and the sickening crunch of bones being broken. Suddenly everything hurt. I heard a piercing scream and wondered where it was coming from. Then I realized it was me. I felt a warm liquid streaming down my face and brought my hand up to my forehead. When I pulled it away, it was dripping with blood. I could hear honking car horns and unintelligible voices. Somewhere off in the distance, there were sirens.

Everything around me was starting to fade. I struggled to hold onto reality, but eventually gave into the pain and let the darkness swallow me up. At that moment, I knew I was going to die.

* * *

**Okay so some people seem to think that this is the last chapter, but I just wanna let you know right now that THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER. I'm a bitch but i'm not that big a bitch. So yea, now that's I've said that...**

**!**

**This is not how I wanted the story to go. Believe me this was a last minute change that I thought of as I was just about to write this chapter and you know me, I can't control this story. If this is what the story wants, it's what it gets. Grrrr.**

**I cried when I wrote this. I really did.**

**So...umm...yea...review and don't be too hard on me please. And you can't bail on me know cuz of this. You gotta wait and see what happens at least? Please. :) **

**Yea, I know it feels weird making little smiley faces at a time like this.**

**Btw, Part IV is officially started (Yay! I'm up to roman numerals that have Vs in them :P)**

**Yea the :P isn't much better than the :)**

**P...Pea...Peace...aww damn I don't even think I can say it after this.**

**...**

**Okay, okay i gotta do it! Peace out suckahs...but no "!" this time...**


	31. The Hospital

**Sorry about last chapter being super depressing. Here's a happy chapter now to make up for it. :)**

**

* * *

**

**Tawni's POV**

_Brrrrrring. Brrrrrring. Brrrrring._

"James," I muttered sleepily. "James." I opened my eyes and realized I was alone in my room. Lily and James must have woken up from their nap already. It was sweet that James had let me sleep.

_Brrrrrrring._ Suddenly I remembered the ringing phone.

"Hello," I said into the reciever.

"Mrs. Cooper?" an unfamiliar voice asked.

"Tawni," I corrected, not wanting to be referred to _Mrs. Cooper_ ever again.

"But you _are_ Mr. Cooper's wife?" he asked.

"Technically, yes," I answered. "We're getting a divorce though."

"Well, should I call someone else then?" the man asked.

"What's this all about?" I inquired.

"Your husband got in a car accident," he explained. "He's not expected to make it through the night."

"Where is he?" I asked, surprised by how high and panicky my voice sounded. The man on the other line told me the name and address of the hospital he was at and I jumped out of bed.

"James!" I shouted, putting on my slippers and robe. "James!" I ran down the stairs and found James sitting on the the couch, holding Lily.

"What's going on?" James asked.

"Chad's hurt!" I explained. "I'm sorry, but I have to go see if he's okay. Watch Lily please." Not waiting for an answer, I grabbed my keys and cell phone and ran outside. It was starting to drizzle, but I didn't car. I got in the call and, with shaking hands, dialed Sonny's number.

"Hello," she answered.

"Sonny!" I exclaimed. "You have to get down to the Los Angeles General Hospital right away. Chad got in a car accident."

"Is he alright?" Sonny asked, sounding just as panicked as I felt. I blinked back the tears that were forming behind my eyes.

"No," I answered. "I think he's going to die."

"Ellie!" I heard Sonny scream. "Ellie, get your coat. We need to get to the hospital NOW!"

"Sonny, I'm so sorry," I said between sobs. "I messed everything up for you and Chad. I was stupid and selfish and if it weren't for me, Chad probably wouldn't even be in the hospital right now. And if Chad dies, I'll feel even worse for taking him away from you. Oh my God, I'm such a bitch."

"Let's just get down to the hospital," she said. "We don't need to talk about this right now." Sonny hung up without saying goodbye and I backed out of the driveway. I got to the hospital in record time. Sonny pulled into the spot next to me, just as I was getting out fof my car, and leapt out of her seat and into my arms.

"Tawni," she whispered through her tears. "What if he doesn't make it?"

"I don't know," I choked out. Ellie jumped out of the car and grabbed onto her mother's legs. It looked like she had been crying too.

"Let's go inside," Sonny said, dragging Ellie towards the doors. I was right behind them.

"Excuse me," Sonny said to the receptionist when we reached the desk. "We're looking for Chad Dylan Cooper." She typed something in on her computer.

"I'm under strict orders to not let anyone but his immediate family into his room," she informed us.

"I'm his wife," I explained, showing her my driver's license. Thankfully, I'd remembered to bring ID with me. She inspected it and then looked at the computer screen again.

"Room 324," she told me.

"What about us?" Sonny asked, picking up Ellie and hugging her.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I can only let his family in." Sonny frowned, more tears threatening to overflow. She turned to leave, but I stopped her.

"Wait!" Sonny turned around. I faced the receptionist. "You have to let her in," I begged. "Sonny is the closest thing Chad has to family besides his parents. I may be his wife, but Sonny knows him better than I ever will. She deserves to see him more than anyone." The receptionist quickly looked around to make sure nobody was watching.

"Go ahead," she whispered. "The elevators will take you up to thie third floor. Room 324 is to your left." I thanked her and Sonny and I ran towards the elevator. I hit the '3' button and it lit up dull orange. When the doors opened, Sonny, Ellie, and I all ran down the hallway, searching frantically for room 324. Sonny was the first to spot it. We burst through the door and a gasp escaped my lips.

Aside from the sound of a beeping heart moniter, the room was completely silent. Tubes and wires connected Chad to several differant machines I had no name for. His chest rose and fell slowly, like every breath was a struggle and blood stained the bandages wrapped around his head. His face had several deep gashes in it that had been stitched up and he was covered in bruises. His left leg was held up in a traction and appeared to be broken. I took a timid step towards Chad's cold, lifeless body. Only the heart moniter and the slow rise and fall of his chest told me he was even alive. All the colour had drained out of his face and his lips were purpley-blue. Sonny rushed over to where Chad was laying and started sobbing. Ellie looked frightened and upset that her mother was behaving like this so I took her in my arms and cried quietly. Why did this have to happen?

Sonny grabbed onto Chad's unconscious form and ran her fingers through his blood-encrusted hair.

"Chad," she whispered, sliding her hand down his arm until it was intertwined with his. "Don't die on me."

I wanted to see Chad too, but I didn't want to interrupt Sonny's time with him. It was obvious, looking at her now, how much she loved him. Knowing that I had ever come between them made me feel sick to my stomach. Still holding Ellie, I tip-toed out of the room and left Sonny and Chad alone. If Chad was going to die tonight, I knew he would want his last moment to be spent with Sonny.

* * *

**Did I mention I'm a compulsive liar? Sorry about (possibly) tricking you into believing this was a happy chapter. I'm not sure how many of you it worked on. You're all so smart...yea i'm kissing up to you to make up for being a bitch, an asshole, a dick, a douche bag...and pretty much every other insulting name you could think of. BUT the next chapter WILL be happy...okay that's not entirely true...or true at all. Sorry, had to do it...again.**

**Anyway...I'm not gonna put up another poll, BUT do you think Chad will EVER find out about Ellie? Do you think he'll live? And are you going to go read my new one-shot once I post it? It's based on the song "skin" by Rascal Flatts and it will be up soon...no, don't you go listening to that song if you don't already know it. Do you wanna give away the whole story? And btw, I know it would never fully fit with the song unless there was a SWAC character named Sarah-Beth, but I still love the song and when I was listening to it today, I got this sudden inspiration. I'm also thinking I may start a one shot about how I think Wizards vs. Angels SHOULD have ended. What do you think? **

**OH MY GOD! I just spent like half an hour typing up that one-shot and then just as i hit the save button, I realize my internet cable is disconnected. So I'm like crap crap crap! copy and paste! copy and paste! so I highlight the whole thing and just as i'm about to hit copy...BOOM. Gone. So I've gotta retype the whole thing which I am NOT doing tonight. Sorry, guys maybe tomorrow.**

**Peace out suckahs.**

**P.S. I was watching the episode "Prank'd" today and as soon as Zora says "we also glued you to the window" my mom burst out laughing for like five minutes. LOL. You have to admit, that was an awesome prank...well technically it was like four pranks, but still, it was epic.**

**so yea.**

**peace out suckahs!**


	32. I Wanna Hold Your Hand

**I just got called a Meany McLiar Pants. Hurtful, _Rachpop15_, very hurtful. :(**

**

* * *

**

Sonny's POV

I didn't notice Tawni and Ellie leaving the room, but when I looked up, they were gone. I was glade I had some time to be alone with Chad. If he was going to die tonight, I wanted to spend every minute with him until his heart stopped beating.

"Chad," I whispered, holding his hand. "Can you hear me?" Of course there was no answer. "Chad, if you can hear me, squeeze my hand." Nothing. A fresh set of tears started streaming down my cheeks.

"Please, please be okay," I whispered. "Please." All I wanted to do was pull off his oxygen mask and kiss him on last time, but I knew I couldn't. That was what hurt the most; knowing that I may never get to kiss those lips again.

"I guess I should tell you what was so important," I said. "Although you probably can't hear me anyway...You're Ellie's father. The only reason I told you that you weren't was because I didn't want to ruin your life too. I'm sorry I lied to you, but I just wanted to protect you. And I want us to be a real family now, so you have to get better, okay? Do it for your daughter. I know you can do it, Chad. Come on, just squeeze my hand...Please?" Chad's thumb brushed the back of my index finger and I gasped. Could that have been an attempt at a squeeze?"

"Squeeze my hand," I urged again. Nothing. I sighed sadly. It had just been a fluke.

"I love you, Chad," I whispered, kissing his ear. I sat down in a nearby chair and closed my eyes. I continued to hold onto Chad's hand all night. Tawni and Ellie came back in the room after about fifteen minutes and we all sat in silence, watching Chad. Every so often a nurse or doctor would come into the room to check on Chad, but they never gave us any news on his condition.

I woke up in the same chair I'd been sitting in all night, still holding onto Chad's hand. Nurses were everywhere, injecting medicine into Chad's IV tube, taking blood, checking his heart moniter...

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Oh, you're up," one of the nurses commented. I looked around the room, but there was no sign of Tawni or Ellie.

"They went downstairs for breakfast," the nurse explained.

"How's Chad?" I asked.

"Amazingly, he's alive," the nurse answered. "He's still unconscious, but he's hanging in there. Not to seem insensitive, but I honestly didn't think he was going to live to see another day. I was surprised when I got here to hear that he was still hanging in there."

"So do you think he'll live?" I asked, dreading the answer I would get.

"It's a long shot," the nurse answered. "But hey, he made it through the night. He defied the odds once and he could do it again." I wasn't sure whether she was just trying to make me feel better or if she actually though Chad had a chance, but hearing those words still made all the differance in the word.

"Hang in there," I whispered, squeezing Chad's hand. "I can't live without you." And it was true. I wouldn't be able to function in a world without Chad. Just thinking about it made it hard to breath. He was too big a part of me to let him go.

My thoughts were interrupted by Tawni and Ellie entering the room. Behind them were my mom, Nico, Malena, Grady, Zora, Chad's parents, Summer, and Zac.

"Hey, guys," I greeted them all.

"Sonny!" my mom exclaimed, running over to hug me. "I'm so sorry. This must be so hard for you." I nodded and started to cry again.

"I'd love to stay," Tawni said, yawning and running her fingers through her tangled blonde hair. "But I have a baby to get home to."

"I'll call you if anything changes," I promised.

"Thanks," she said, running over to give me a hug. I hugged her back and smiled a little bit. I think this was the first time Tawni had actually hugged me without me hugging her first. It was kind of nice to think that, as horrible as this whole incident was, it had brought Tawni and I together.

Tawni left the room and the others all tried to find a place to sit. Mrs. Cooper was bawling her eyes out and Mr. Cooper was comforting her. Summer just stared at her brother with a dazed look on her face and Zac had his arm around her. Zora had her face pressed to Grady's chest, afraid to look, and Malena was comforting Nico who looked devestated.

"I should have stopped him," he murmered. "I should have tried harder to stop him from drinking." Everybody in the room seemed to be blaming themself, but it was me who was really responsible. It was me who had invited him over to my house. It was me that had asumed that Chad would have the sense to sober up before driving. It was all my fault that Chad's life was hanging by a thread and that was the worst part of all of this.

* * *

**Okay so again, that was a mean thing to do (making you think for a second that Chad could actually hear her) but I just can't help myself, okay? And dissappointment is a good thing. It builds character...or is that hard work...I'm not really sure. The point it, I'm doing this for YOU. So the next person to call me a "Meany McLiar Pants" or anything else like that is going to get a pie in the face. And not the good kind of pie. Quiche. Yes, quiche...egg pie. sigh, my music teacher threatened the same thing in grade 10 if we messed up. NO, not Orser. Mrs. McCombs. The cute little awesome one who calls everyone "pookies". I saw her in the hall the other day and she was like "hey pookie!" and I was like 'aww.. i miss being called that.' hmm...maybe I can peer tutor grade nine woodwinds next year...probably not since I skipped out on kiwanis. :S**

**Oh and if you're wondering where I was for two days, sorry, my friend was staying here cuz she punched a hole in her wall and her dad kicked her out. But then he let her come home so it's all good.**

**And Songs for this chapter: "I wanna hold you hand". By who, you ask? I don't know. I'm listening to the Chris Colfer version from glee so...yea. If you don't watch glee, this song was in the episode "Grilled Cheesus" and Kurt's (chris colfer) dad was in the hospital and this chapter kinda reminded me of that one scene where he's like "squeeze my hand if you can hear me" and he doesn't. Man, I cried to much in that episode. And laughed alot too because seriously Finn? A holy grilled cheese sandwhich? **

**K, well, that's pretty much it. Peace out suckahs. **


	33. Awake

**Hey guys. Just got my cell phone back! YAY! hmm...i don't really have anything to say here, but I can't unlock my phone right now because it hasn't stopped vibrating for two straight minutes. Stupid facebook/bbm/text messages/twitter. k, it's stopped vibrating now. Wow. You get your phone taken away for a week and everybody messages u a kazillion times.**

**Omg, just realized what chapter this is. k, i'm gonna shut up now so u can read it, cuz u really do have to read it.**

**

* * *

**

Chad's POV

I squinted through the fog, trying to see where I was. The mist was an eerie orange colour and so thick I could barely see, but it was starting to clear up. I stepped forward, trying to read the inscription on a large iron gate in front of me. I could only make out an H and an E. Could this be heaven? Somehow I'd imagined it differently. The fog started to clear and I could finally make out the whole word. I suddenly felt nauseous. I had been wrong. This wasn't heaven. It was hell.

I was dead and I was going to hell. I tried to think back to all the bad things I'd done in my life. What had I done to deserve this? Well, I'd cheated on my girlfriend. That was pretty bad. And I'd endangered myself and everyone on the road by driving drunk. But was that really hell-worthy? Apparently, it was.

Suddenly, everything was gone. It took me a few seconds to realize it had just been a dream. Thank God. I was alive. I tried to open my eyes, but couldn't. I opened my mouth to ask what was going on, but no words came out. That was when I noticed all the tubes and wires attached to me. I tried to pull the oxygen mask off of my face, but my arms wouldn't move.

"I guess I should tell you what was so important," a familiar voice whispered. "Although you probably can't hear me anyway."

"I _can_ hear you, Sonny," I tried to say, but my mouth wouldn't respond.

"Chad, you're Ellie's father," Sonny confessed, barely able to choke out the words. What? I...was a father? But how? "The only reason I told you that you weren't was because I didn't want to ruin your life too," Sonny continued. "I'm sorry I lied to you, but I just wanted to protect you. And I want us to be a real family now, so you have to get better, okay? You have to stay alive."

"I will!" I wanted to tell her. "I promise." But of course I couldn't.

"I know you can do it, Chad. Come on, squeeze my hand, Chad. Please?"

I focused all of my energy on squeezing Sonny's hand. I had to let her know I could hear her. I felt my thumb move a little, but it wan't enough.

"Squeeze my hand," Sonny repeated. I tried to move again, even if it was just one finger, but I couldn't. I heard Sonny sigh and I felt like crying. She had no idea I could hear her.

"I love you," she whispered, kissing my ear.

_I LOVE YOU TOO!_ I screamed in my head, but no words came out. _I'VE NEVER STOPPED LOVING YOU!_

_

* * *

_

**AWWWW! CHADDY! 3**

**Sorry I freaked you out with the whole dream thing at the beginning. but it's all good now so no harm done, right? And HE KNOWS! See, I'm not a TOTAL bitch. But speaking of bitches, my best friend is tryna get me to go to urban planet with her, so I gotta go. TTYL! ****Peace out suckahs! And REVIEW! NOW. SERIOUSLY. I MEAN IT. K bye! :)**


	34. YayYayYayYayYayYayYayYay

**No, I'm not dead.**

**Just thought I'd let you know because I've been gone for a looooooong time. Well, not that long. Like a week, but it's not my fault (it never is, is it? :P) My internet crapped out on me AGAIN! I think we finally have it fixed though because we got a new router. :)**

**Just a little tip for you guys. DO NOT watch Aaron Stone right before bed...actually I usually don't watch it at all, but I did last night because I was super tired and there was nothing else on. Anyway, apparantly watching Aaron Stone before bed will make you have some pretty weird dreams. Actually, they weren't THAT weird. I was just making cream cheese with Kelly Blatz and used my super awesome smartness to trick him into taking off his shirt...k it was kinda weird, but still. It's not i was jumping on a trampoline with a bunch of Jelly Bellies. Oh wait...nevermind. Well, I know my boyfriend DEFINITELY wasn't being a giant dick and trying to convince people to cross a train track when there was a train coming so they would get run over. Oh wait, he was. :S **

**Just one question. If dreams do have some kind of symbolic meaning (which i believe they do) what the hell does this mean? That I have a thing for kelly blatz's abs and my boyfriend is a douche? Random.**

**Anyway, now that I've told you all that random crap that you probably don't care about anyway, I have a VERY important announcement. There's something very special about this chapter. Can you guess what it is? I'll give you a hint. 36+30+34=...**

**CHAPTER 100! This is a HUGE deal for me to actually have a story that's over 100 chapters (even if i did seperate it into differant parts) I was ecstatic when I finished writing this and to have it actually posted on ...you have no idea how amazing that feels.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter. :)**

**

* * *

**

**Nico's POV**

Malena and I were both completely silent for the whole ride home. I could tell she was tryin g to think of some way to console me, but didn't want to say the wrong thing. I put the passenger seat back so I could lay down and closed my eyes. Crying can really tire you out.

Malena stopped in front of my house and I got out of the car. Seeing my house and knowing Chad wasn't there anymore, but in the hospital fighting for his life instead, brought on more tears. Malena turned off her car and got out. She put her arms around me and I cried into her shoulder. It felt weird being comforted by a girl while I cried. Wasn't I supposed to be the one who had it all together while she bawled her eyes out? Oh well, I was too upset to care.

Malena walked me into my house and up to my bedroom. She tucked me in under my blankets and gave me a kiss before heading for the door.

"Malena," I called hoarsly through my tears. "Will you stay with me?" Malena nodded

"Of course I will," she said, crawling into bed next to me. She put her arm around me and I closed my eyes.

"What would I do without you?" I whispered. If Chad died, it would be unbearable, but at least I'd still have Malena to help me through it.

* * *

**Really short, but it's also somewhat crucial to the plot...not really, but...well, you'll find out what I mean soon enough. There'll be a couple more chapters like this, you know just how everyone's reacting to Chad's accident, and then you'll discover if Chad's going to live or die. And if he lives whether he'll remember what Sonny said or not. As for the 4th part...it's not quite going as planned. Practically every one of the chapters i've written has a little note with it saying "unfinished" or "rewrite". GRRR! It's sooo annoying. **

**Oh and some people were saying that the title for the last chapter was misleading. It was actually a reference to the movie "Awake" where Hayden Christensen is completely paralyzed during open heart surgery but can feel and hear everything...yea alot of my titles are movie references, like "The hangover". I was going to name the one where James proposes "The Proposal", but I didn't want to give it away. **

**Anyway, that's all I really have to say. Review review review! :D :D :D **

**Peace out suckahs!**


	35. Uh Oh

**You guyz are VERY lucky. I wasn't going to post another chapter, but I'm SOOO excited and I think I'm going to burst if I don't talk about this with someone. Normally, I would go all crazy about something like this to my mom since she's my glee-watching buddy, but she's kinda homophobic since she's super religious so, here i am.**

**BLAINE KISSED KURT! ! OMG! I'm sooo friggin excited! Klaine is like my favourite glee couple and now they're finally TOGETHER! I REALLY loved this episode because Kurt actually got to sing. I missed his beautiful voice! Also, I LOVED Candles. Blaine and Kurt's voice are AMAZING tonight. I'm really hoping that they will transfer to McKinley, but it's kind of a longshot. Any other gleeks out there, I would love to hear your thoughts on the episode! :D**

**K enough about that. :)**

**

* * *

**

**Zora's POV**

Grady and I trudged down the hall slowly. I knew both of us had the same question on our mind. Was Chad going to make it? Of couse, I had a different question on my mind too. Was he going to die never knowing the truth about Ellie? Sonny had mentioned that she hadn't gotten the chance to tell him. What if she never did? I knew that would kill her.

As we were walking, I noticed a familiar face. He had a hospital mask covering his nose and mouth, but I recognized his blue eyes and sandy blonde hair.

"Wesley!" I called. He looked over at me with a concerned look on his face.

"Zora?" he asked. "What are you doing here? Is everything all right?"

"I'm fine," I answered. "But Chad's hurt." Wesley looked at the clip board he was holding and his eyes widened.

"Oh my gosh," he muttered. "I didn't even look at the name of the patient. I'm actually on my way to see him right now. Apparently he's in pretty bad shape." My eyes filled with tears.

"He is," I informed him. Wesley gave me a hug to comfort me and Grady gave him a resentful glare.

"I'm sure he'll be fine," Wesley assured me.

"He better be," I said. "Otherwise I won't be able to kick him in the nuts for drinking and driving." Wesley chuckled.

"I'll see you guys later," he said, heading off to Chad's room. I waved goodbye and Grady and I continued our walk to the elevator.

"So, your friend's a doctor," Grady commented.

"Yea, why?"

"No reason," he answered. He hesitated like he wanted to say something else, but wasn't sure. "Apparently girls find that 'hot'."

"They find award-winning celebrities even hotter," I said, giving him a peck on the lips. I didn't want Grady to be worried about me being attracted to Wesley. His hands _had_ been a little bit low for just a friendly hug. Grady didn't say anything more, seemingly satisfied that I thought of Wesley as nothing more than a friend. Good thing I hadn't brought up just how cute I thought he looked in his mint green scrubs.

* * *

**Here's a question for all you gleeks. What was your favourite rejected original song? Out of the first two songs Rachel wrote, Santana's song, Puck's, and Mercedes'. I'm with Brittany on this one. "My Headband" all the way!**

**Peace out suckahs!**

**

* * *

**

_There you rest  
With all the rest  
Of my accessories  
On my night stand  
__You're red or yellow  
And like a good fellow  
Sometimes you get lost i__n my mess  
__But when school girl pigtails won't do  
And I need to control my do  
You're the only one I can count on  
My headband  
You're my headband  
_


	36. Jawni

**Dudes, we just got THE best game ever. CREATIONARY! It's basically pictionary, but with lego. Yea, it's pretty badass. Some things are kinda hard to make (how the hell r u suppossed to make a shoe out of lego?) but it's still fun. I'm an awesome guesser too. My mom will just take out two pieces and put them on the table and i'll be like "ARCH!" and she's like "no fair. u always guess it before i even get to build." I made a pretty badass lawnmower too. it was sick. Anyway...this chapter's probably going to suck because somehow i forgot to write past the third paragraph, yet i didn't mark it "unfinished" so...yea, i don't really remember what I was planning to write. I'm kinda just winging it so bear with me.**

**

* * *

**

Tawni's POV

As upset as I was about Chad, I still had my responsibility as a mother so I had to leave the hospital. I'd been up almost all night, only dozing off in my chair a couple time, and I was exhausted, but I'd still have to help James with Lily. He'd been on his own with Lily for 12 hours so he must be just as tired as me.

Not to seem like I didn't trust James, but I was a little nervous about how he'd done taking care of Lily by himself for the first time. I was constantly reminding him that she needed her diaper changed, a skill he'd only learned last week, and that she couldn't eat solid food yet. What if he'd tried to shove cheerios in her mouth or forgot to change his diaper all night.

I unlocked the door and stepped inside the house. No one was around. Oh no, what if James forgotten to feed Lily and himself and they were both dead? I laughed a little at how paranoid I was. Not eating for twelve hours can't kill a person.

"Hello," I called. No answer. I was starting to worry again. "Hello?" I repeated. "James!" I walked into the living room and smiled. James and Lily were fast asleep on the couch, exactly where I'd left them. Had they been there all night? Oh well, it was still cute. I tiptoed over to the couch and shook James gently. He opened his eyes and grinned sleepily.

"Hey, beautiful," he greeted me.

"Hey," I whispered, not wanting to wake Lily.

"How's Chad?" he asked, seeming genuinely concerned. The old James Conroy probably would have been angry with me for leaving him alone with Lily in the middle of the night, but he seemed to understand why I was so upset about this, even though Chad and I weren't together anymore.

"Not great," I answered. "He's in a coma and they still don't expect him to live, but he made it through the night so there's still hope."

"That's good," he said. "I know Chad and I have had our differences in the past and he's probably still pissed at me for getting you pregnant, but I hope he makes it. And maybe we can even be friends someday. I know it's a longshot, but I really hope he'll forgive me and we can start over."

"When did you become such an amazing person?" I asked, giving him a quick peck on the cheek. I'd only been home for a couple of minutes and I already felt a million times better than I had since I'd gotten the news about Chad. I was glad James and I were getting married. Chad was a good guy, but I think all the pregnancy hormones had made me believe I was in love with him. Now, I couldn't even imagine being married to him. The idea repulsed me. James was definitely the guy for me. Now if only I could get the courage to tell him the truth about the time machine...

* * *

**AHH. The next chapter is practically the last chapter! I'm sooo sad :( :(. There's still a prologue after that, but it's still basically the climax of the story. I'm not sure when I'll actually post the fourth part because I don't want to start posting it and then still not be able to write more like with Secrets which I'm STILL not having any luck at. I'll let you know when it's up though.**

**Question: What should Tawni and James couple name be? Jawni? I guess that's the only one that really works. **

**And one more thing before I go. I'm working on a one-shot about a SWAC character that seems to be hated by everyone except me. Yep, you guessed it. James Conroy. I got to thinking, "Why is James such a jerk? There has to be a reason for it." So I decided to write a story that reveals the reason(s) James became such a jerk. After reading this oneshot (which will hopefully be finished sometime this or next week) I'm sure you'll start to see James in a differant light and have a little sympathy for him. I mean, I guess in reality he could just be a jerk, but even serial killers usually have some traumatic childhood experience so why is it such a longshot to think something happened to James to make him this way. I don't really want to get into it yet, but this is gonna be a really emotional one-shot.**

**Also, "I Gotta Find You" isn't going so well. I've been super busy and I'm not sure if I'll actually get around to finishing it because it's just one of many ideas that are floating around in my head right now. Hell, I've got about 6 stories I'd LOVE to write (some of them SWAC, some of the WWP, some of them Twilight, some of them Glee...) and it's just getting to be too much. I still haven't posted my one-shot based on the Rascal Flatts song "Skin" either...hey I think I'll go do that now. It'll give me something to do to keep from posting the next chapter which I REALLY wanna do. I'm gonna go post it RIGHT now so look for it right after you read this. Oh after you guys discovered that Chad really IS Ellie's father at the end of Part II, I believe I mentioned two hints I gave to you that he was her father. One of them being Ellie's Chad-Dylan-Cooper-blue eyes. The other one nobody could guess so I decided not to tell you. However, I didn't forget and it will be revealed in the next chapter. I don't know, you might not even remember it, but I mentioned it twice in part I. I'll give you one more chance to guess it. If you guess correctly, the next chapter will be dedicated to you.**

**Anyway, that's it. Peace out suckahs! And Happy St. Patty's Day!**

**

* * *

**

_Trouty Mouth-Santana Lopez (Glee)  
(Another awesome original song that totally should have been used for regionals in)_

_Dedicated to Sam Evans and his huge mouth..._

_Guppy Face, Trouty Mouth  
Is that how people's lips look  
where you come from in the South  
Grouper Mouth, Froggy Lips  
I love suckin' on those salamander lips  
Wanna put a fish hook in those lips so cherry red  
If you tried hard enough you could suck a baby's head_

Haha I love Sam's face when she says the name of the song. "Wait. What's it called?" Mike: "Trouty Mouth". Poor Guy. At least he had a good comeback when Puck made fun of his mouth though...

Puck: Dude, your mouth is huge. How many tennis balls can you fit in there?

Sam: I don't know. I've never had any balls in my mouth...have you?

Gotta love him.

Again, POS.


	37. Happy Ending

**If I can get to 500 reviews by the end of this chapter I will cry. If I get to 499 reviews by the end of the story, I'll still cry, but then i'll cry because i'm sad so REVIEW! I only need twenty more and then i'll be at 500. And you have no idea how much that would mean to me. Every review is like a hug from a friend...and 500 hugs would be AWESOME!**

**You know how much I love you guys? The little rolly thing that my keyboard goes on (don't know what it's called, but you know waht i'm talking about) is stuck and won't roll out so i have to write this with the keyboard on my lap which is really really annoying and it keeps slipping and almost falling so this chapter is probably gonna be a pain to type up, but I love you enough to do that for you.**

**Hope you like this chapter. And still, nobody guessed what the second hint was. Oh well. You'll find out soon enough.**

* * *

**Chad's POV (YEEP! :D)**

When I woke up I saw nothing but darkness. At first I thought I was still in a coma, but then I noticed the strip of light under the door and knew my eyes were open. I tried wiggling my fingers and toes and they actually moved. I wasn't paralyzed! As my eyes adjusted to the light, I was able to make out a form lying on a cot in the corner. A familiar auburn ponytail stuck out of the top of the white blanket that covered the rest of her.

"Sonny," I tried to whisper. All that came out was a muffled 'GUAUH'. I clawed at the oxygen mask on my face and tried to pull it off, starting to panic when I couldn't get it off. I noticed the beeping of my heart moniter speeding up and it made me panic even more. Two nurses burst into the room and one of them flicked on the light. I blinked as my eyes adjusted to the light. The nurses tried to restrain me as I thrashed around in my bed. Sonny sat up on her cot, suddenly wide awake.

"Chad," she murmered. She rubbed her eyes as if she wasn't sure what she was looking at was real. She threw off her blankets and was at my side in an instant. Tears filled her eyes and she stroked my hair gently. I tried to pull the mask off again so I could tell her that I had heard her and I loved her too, but one of the nurses stopped me.

"It's gonna be okay, Chad," Sonny assured me. "You need to keep the mask on for now though, okay?" I nodded and grabbed onto Sonny's hand, squeezing it gently. Her eyes widened as she realized what I was trying to tell her.

"You _could_ hear me," she whispered through her tears. I nodded weakly and Sonny threw her arms around me.

"We should probably give him a sedative for the pain," the nurse said, taking out a needle. I'd been in severe pain ever since I'd regained awareness, but now everything was so perfect that I didn't even notice it. I shook my head firmly, not wanting to go back to sleep.

"It's okay, Chad," Sonny said. "I'll be right here when you wake up." I nodded reluctantly and the nurse injected the liquid into my IV tube. A minute later I was asleep.

* * *

When I opened my eyes again, it was daytime. Sonny, as promised, was still there, sitting on her cot reading a book. She smiled when she saw that I was awake and walked over to my bed.

"Hey," she said.

"Hi," I answered. I covered my mouth with my hands, surprised that I could talk.

"The nurse said you were okay to breathe on your own," she explained. I was smiling from ear to ear now.

"What?" Sonny asked. I gestured for her to come closer. Then I sat up a little and pressed my lips against hers. The beeping of my heart moniter sped up and I blushed.

"I love you," she whispered after pulling away.

"I love you too," I said. Sonny grinned.

"There's someone here to see you," she told me. She straightened up and walked out of the room. She gestured for someone to come inside and a few moments later, Ellie appeared in the doorway, looking at her feet nervously.

"Does she know?" I asked.

"I told her while you were sleeping," she explained. I nodded and tears filled my eyes.

"Hi, Ellie," I choked out. Ellie looked up at me and smiled. Then she ran over to me and jumped onto the bed, wrapping her arms around me.

"I love you, Dadd," she whispered.

"I love you too, sweetheart," I replied, holding onto her for dear life. After all I'd been through, I finally had my little girl. I looked up at Sonny and grinned.

"Elizabeth _Mackenzie _Monreo?" I asked, suddenly realizing what had been in front of my face for five months.

"Hey, I had to carry on your legacy somehow."

* * *

**I know, it's not super long, but I think this is one of my favourite chapters. I can't believe none of you picked up on the Mackenzie thing. Seriously? Anyway, please please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter and the whole story...not that it's over yet, but the next chapter isn't really a real chapter, it's more of just a prologue. **

**I'd say something clever here, but i'm off to chill with my bestie. I REALLY wanted to post this chapter though before I left. so...your welcome.**

**Peace out suckahs! and REVIEW!**

**:)**


	38. Epilogue

**Today my best friend told me to look up the song "Friday" by Rebecca Black so I did...It made me want to kill myself. I know that sounds awful, but I honestly didn't even believe it was legit when I first saw it. I thought it was a parody of all the pop garbage that people are making nowadays. Seriously, everthing about it is HORRIBLE. The lyrics are retarded, the video is stupid, and Rebecca Black can't even sing. Good news is, if she can get signed, so can I. :)**

**Anyway, enough about that. This is the very last chapter and I'm probably going to start crying in a minute. I really hate posting last chapters, even though I know I'll be back. Especially since this means I'll have to start all over again with reviews. And after getting to 500 (which I'm assuming I will since I only need 7 more. Don't stop reviewing for this chapter just to spite me or I swear to God, I will not post the fourth part.) having 0 reviews is gonna nearly kill me. **

**Off-topic, my boyfriend isn't messaging me back. Boo. :( He's probably sleeping over at his best friend's house and can't msg me since he doesn't have a phone and msgs me on facebook off his ipod which he needs wifi for...or he just hates me. Ya never know.**

**If you're wondering why I'm posting this chapter tonight, it's because I might be going to Watertown tomorrow and I don't know if I'll get the chance to update tomorrow and I REALLY wanna post this before March Break Ends. (Yea, I"m on break right now. Did I mention that?) So yea...if I DO go to Watertown, I promise to try and work on Part IV in the car. I might end up just working on "Secrets" though because that's what happened today. Hey, I should probably go post another chapter of that now.**

**Sorry for my rambling. Hope you enjoy the prologue! :)**

**

* * *

**

Nico's POV

I opened the door to Cahd's hospital room and steoped inside. Sonny was asleep on a cot in the corner and Chad was sitting up, reading a magazine. He looked up and smiled when he realized it was me.

"Hey," he greeted me. I didn't care that guys weren't supposed to hug. I ran across the room and threw my arms around him.

"Ow, ow," Chad exclaimed, cringing. I'd forgotten that he was still probably in a lot of pain.

"Sorry," I said. "I just missed you."

"I missed you too," he said. "I'm sorry I put all you guys through this. I was an idiot for drinking and driving. I could have killed someone. And I know I've said this before, but this time I really mean it. I am _never_ drinking again."

"Good," I said, smiling. I clanced over at Sonny. "So, are you guys like...together?"

"Yea," Chad answered, looking at her lovingly. "And get this. It turns out that Ellie _is_ my daughter."

"_What?_" I exclaimed. "Are you serious?" Chad shushed me, but it was too late. Sonny opened her eyes and sat up.

"Hey, Nico," she yawned. "Are the others here?"

"They're coming," I answered. _That's what she said!_ (What? In some ways I _am_ still a teenager at heart.) "They should be here any minute." As if on cue, Summer and Zac entered the room, followed by Zora, Grady, and Malena.

"How are you feeling, Chadster?" Summer asked.

"Sore," he answered. "But hey, at least I'm alive."

"Barely," Zac said. "We were all worried sick about you."

"Even you?" Chad asked, not believing his ears.

"Of course," Zac answered. He walked across the room and gave Chad a hug. Everybody in the room awwed and I think I even saw Chad smile a little.

"Don't you just love happy endings?" Malena asked, putting her arms around me and kissing me on the cheek

"Yea," I answered. "We should probably get going though. Chad needs to rest."

"Okay," Malena said. "Bye, everyone." We left the room, hand in hand, and walked down the hall towards the elevator.

"Hey, Nico," a doctor greeted me as he hurried past us.

"Do I know you?" I asked. The doctor stopped and turned around.

"Oh, sorry," he said. "I'm Wesley Williger. We met ten years ago. I'm a friend of Zora's."

"Right," I said, suddenly remembering 'Mini Mack'.

"Yea," Wesley answered. He held out his hand to Malena. "Hey, I'm Wesley," he introduced himself.

"Malena," she mumbled, letting her hair fall down in front of her face. I narrowed my eyes at her suspiciously. She was acting a little odd. It was like she knew Wesley anddidn't want him to recognize her.

"Have we met?" Wesley asked. Ha! So I was right.

"No," Malena answered, shaking her head. "I don't think so. You may have seen me in a magazine or something. I'm a singer." Wesley snapped his finger.

"I know," he said. "You came here about four months ago."

"No, I didn't," Malena insisted, twirling her hair nervously.

"Yes, you did," Wesley said. "Don't you remember? I was the doctor who diagnosed your leukemia."

* * *

**The End. **

***Sigh.***** Don't you just LOVE cliffies? **

**Tune in someday soon to find out what's going to happen...or ya know, it could be in a couple months...or maybe I just won't post part IV. three parts is enough right? haha I'm just messing with you.**

**So Nico finally got his drama. I totally tricked you guys into thinking his life would always be boring didn't I. This chapter is dedicated to _Loony-Loonz _for giving me this awesome idea for Nico drama. I suppose I should give some more shoutouts too, but really no one comes to mind...oh wait. Rachel Mantegna as always. And Lil Shawty-Who loves to Write. As for the rest of you, sorry. Maybe if you sent me a review saying I was ur inspiration or u were a crazy Canadian with the same name as me you'd get a shoutout, but not in this story because it is DONE. Well, part III is at least. Part IV will be out ASAP, but ASAP is probably going to be in a couple of weeks. I have school to worry about you know. **

**Anyway, sorry for being such a bitch and leaving you hanging, but it really is fun. And if I didn't leave you hanging, how could I be sure you would tune in next time, huh? I couldn't be sure, could I? So it's all a trick to make you read the next part. Although I'm sure most of you would have anyway because there's lots of drama ahead for Tawni, Zora, Sonny, Chad, Grady, and, of course, Nico...and Malena...and James, but they aren't part of the main six who actually have Chapters in their POV so they're not really included. You want some hints as to what's going to happen. Well, Tawni and James are still taking care of Lily...and Malena still has Leukemia...and Chad's still Ellie's father...and Zora still has a wittle crush on Wesley. Enough hints for you? I think so. Oh, fine, I'll tell you one legit thing about it...Lily is going to spontaniously combust and then haunt james and Tawni for the rest of their lives. haha psych. And you thought I was gonna tell you something legit. ok, that was mean. Here's something legit...Chad is currently living at Sonny's house. There. But that's all you're getting.**

**Okay, well I've dragged this out long enough...I guess this is goodbye...forever. Haha jks, there's still part IV remember? DURRRRR! ( I had an energy drink today. That's why i'm acting like a lunatic...well i always kinda do, but still...) Okay, bye!**

**Oh right. Peace out suckahs! For the last time...on this story at least...well this part of this story... Grr...just...Peace out suckahs. **

**And remember.**

**I WUV WOO!**

**(random)**

**(k im gonna go now)**

**(really)**

**(POS)**

**:)**

**:'( goodbye.**

**forever**

**again, jk**

**grr**

**Peace out suckahs for real this time.**

**k...bye.**


	39. AN: HEEEEYYYY!

**Hey guys. Now before you get excited, no part IV is NOT up. I just missed you and thought I'd say hey, as well as run a new story idea by you.**

**I'll start off with what I know you guys are all dying to know. When will Part IV be up? Well, I'm not having much luck with my writers block, but I'm hoping to post the first chapter after I finish writing chapter 10 and I'm really really hoping to have that done by my 17th birthday which is April 4. (LESS THAN ONE WEEK). I'm not making any promises though so don't get your hopes up.**

**Now before I get to the idea I have for my newest story, lemme tell you what's been going on in my life. I know, I know you probably don't even give a damn, but honestly I don't give a damn whether you give a damn or not because I'm telling you anyway. So my boyfriend and I are well...not going great which is shitty, but hey i'm cool with it. I mean, it's not like I actually have a heart anyway. Not since my last break up. That's actually mostly the reason we're having trouble with our relationship. He told me he loves me and well, I'm just not ready to do this again. I don't know if I ever will. Oh my god, i'm gonna die alone. CURSE YOU KYLE!**

**In more cheerful news, I've been playing my guitar A LOT lately since I dropped my first period math which means time to play in the morning and more time to play in the afternoon cuz i don't have as much homework (that also means more writing time.) I'm also thinking about maybe dropping art and english and doing a co-op instead which means like 0 homework except for grade 10 science, but w.e. that's nothing. Anyway, back to my guitar playing. As of today I officially know SIX CHORDS! (big improvement for me): A, D, G, C, Em, and Am which means...wait for it...wait...wait a little more...I can play What to Do! It's soo awesome. Up until now I only could play one song from start to finish (If I Die Young by the Band Perry which I've played so much I have it memorized) and now I can play What to Do and Candles by Hey Monday which is VERY exciting. :D One downside though. My fingers HURT LIKE A BITCH. Can't wait until I get callouses on my fingers so it won't hurt so much. I can't even type without my poor fingers hurting. :(**

**Hmmm...what else...oh yea! my birthday. As I mentioned, it's on April 4 and I'm REALLY REALLY hoping to get a laptop. If I do, I will have a WAY better way of writing and I'll (hopefully) be able to write and update faster and more often. HORRAY! And speaking of my birthday, you guys ALL better get me something amazing. An epic review, a message, a shoutout maybe? $200 itunes card? haha. I'm just messing with you. But if you wanted to give me those things, I wouldn't object...lol! **

**Okay. Here it is. This is the idea I had for a story last night. I'm probably going to try and finish up secrets and the sonny diaries before I start writing it, but I kinda wanna run it by you. So it's going to be a drama (cuz I'm now in LOVE with writing dramas) and it's going to be in the same format as Sonny Diaries with the differant POVs and everything, but the difference is, it's going to be about when they're teenagers. Not very dramatic-sounding? Well, it will be, because instead of having their perfect little lives I'm going to make it a little more realistic. Because seriously, teens are screwed up. So, yea, that's just the idea I had. What if their lives weren't quite so perfect and were more like the lives of real teenagers? What do you think? I know a lot of you are going to say YES YES YES even if they don't absolutely love it, but pleases stop and think about it. If I DO decide to write it and I still have writer's block, I may put Part IV on hold for a little while longer and "I Gotta Find You" is probably definitely going to be dead. Not saying you should say no just so I'll put part IV up faster because who knows, it could motivate me to finish this story up so I can start the new one, but I don't want you to just say "YES!" to whatever I suggest because I only have so much time and I can't write everything. So leave me a review, let me know what you think of the idea, what you're hoping for in part IV, what you've been up to lately, what you're getting me for my birthday...LOL. :P JUst...yea, review/**

**Peace out suckahs! I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**PS. the last chapter used to be title Prologue, but I changed it to the proper term, Epilogue. hahah, i was soo tired that day and then later I was in my room and i was like "wait, did I say prologue? SHIT!" So yea. just wanna apologize for that little brain fart. :) Peace out suckahs...again.**


	40. AN: Bad News

**Hey guys. I have some kinda bad news. Yesterday, when I was laying in bed, trying to sleep, I realized that I need to rethink my life. I only have time for so many things and right now I'm trying to juggle guitar, school, writing, cleaning my room, and working out. I'm really into fitness nowadays for some reason. (It's kinda my thing right now. That and REVENGE! Wanna get some?) Anyway, I've decided I need to cut something out and the only thing I really can cut out right now is writing. I know, I know. It sucks. I'm really sorry about leaving you hanging on all my stories too, especially the Sonny Diaries because that story was my baby for the longest time and It's gonna be really hard to let it go. I'm really really really really sorry. Maybe someday I'll come back on and start writing again if I have more time, but right now, it just doesn't work for me. If you want to know how I planned to end ANY of my stories, send me a message and I'll tell you. Again, SO SO sorry for doing this to you guys. Just one more thing before I go. If I was going to stop writing, I wouldn't tell you about it on April Fools Day. ;) April Fools! (God you guys are gullible :P)**


	41. ANother AN: Part IV

**Hey y'all! yea, I know I've been posting a ton of author's notes, but I have some BIG news. No, I didn't cure my writer's block, but I missed you so much that I've decided to post the first chapter of Par IV anyway! That, and I felt bad for trickin y'all yesterday. (Y'all? OMG I"M TURNING INTO MILEY CYRUS! THE HORROR!...my mom made cake pops...i ate 6...:S that's why i'm so hyper. hahah. so much for eating healthier! ;D) Anyway, by the time you read this, the first chapter will be up. I hope you all like it and, since this is the official last chapter authors note thingy whatever, i think I should say some big dramatic goodbye speech...but then that would mean a big dramatic hello speech. uh. sounds like work to me. I'm kinda anxious to get started on learning i heart ? on guitar (Just printed it off. EXCITED!) Hmm... speaking of guitar, maybe someday (once I stop sucking) I can take a video or recording of me playing and you can hear me...although I don't play without singing and I am not ready for you guys to hear my singing. maybe someday though. we'll see. you probably don't even care so there's not much point. Anywayz, (Damn anyway syndome) I can definitely confirm that Part IV WILL be the final official part to this story so enjoy it while you can. I know some of you guys are gonna beg me to keep going, but everything has to end sometime and I'm finally able to accept that. When I say the final official chapter though, that means that I MAY post a quick little epilogue story that will be about 6 chapters (or maybe more if i decided to include POVs from some other characters like...james for example) I might just make an epiloge that's part of Part IV though and have it switch POVs...not sure yet. I have a vague idea of what it's gonna be like and I've already picked out the last words of the series to wrap it all up. I can't tell you yet though, sorry. **

**Well, I guess this is it. It's going to be a lot harder at the end of Part IV so I'm trying not to be too sad...even though I'll never reach my 600 reviews for this story...ya know unless you guys wanted to go back and review every chapter you haven't reviewed? It's almost my birthday ya know! That'd make an epic present. :) No? Boo. You whore(s)! haha i love mean girls. Sorry, off topic.**

**Speaking of endings that are going to make me cry. The suite life is ending soon. Yea, I know it's always sad to see a show end, but I am going to bawl harder than I've ever bawled at the ending of a show. I know that especially my older readers can relate to this. I've been watching that show since it first came out when I was ELEVEN and now I'm almost SEVENTEEN. I grew up with Zack and Cody and saying goodbye is going to be like saying goodbye to a friend. Oh, god. I'm gonna cry. T-T**

**Peace out suckahs! (*starts bawling*) **

**Anyone wanna give me a hug?**


End file.
